Xiaolin Showdown: The New Style
by Death's best friend
Summary: New Dragons, New Wu. Couples every where, but can Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay ajust to the changes. FINISHED!
1. Showdown Appearance

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Xiaolin showdown characters, nor the Sheng Gong Wu.

Chapter 1: Showdown Appearance.

"GONG YE TAN PAI!" Was screamed into the air by the two fighters.

The Xiaolin Showdown had begun. There was a large ocean spanning great distances with only a few bits of land. There were three warriors standing on a large bit of land watching the battle, as the two combatants stood on two mediums sized ones. One of them was a boy wearing a black coat with matching trousers and boots. He had red hair goggles and strange patterns around his eyes. Across from him stood a girl with black hair in two pig tails. She wore a red top that reached to just above her knees and also had white trousers on as well. The aim was to knock of the other one off the rock they stood on. The boy had the Eye of Daishi, while the girl had her Star Hinarbi. They stood waiting for the other to move, but none of them noticed that they were being watch from a much higher rock were three girls stood.

"Come on Kimiko." Dared the boy. "Fine Star Hinarbi, FIRE!" she yellowed and threw the star at him. The Star struck the ground just where the boy's left foot had been. The power of the Sheng Gong Wu destroyed the rock halving the space the kid had to stand on.

"HAH!" shouted the short and yellowed skinned spectator, "You are going UP, Jack Spicer!"

The tallest one and by far the biggest one leaned down to his comrades size, "That's down, Omi." He said.

"Really, Xiaolin Losers?" Retorted Jack as he aimed with the eye of Daishi straight at Kimiko. "EYE OF DAISHI!" He yellowed and shot a lighting bolt at her. Kimiko couldn't react fast enough and got struck from about 2 inches from her right collar bone down to just above her left hip.

"AARRGGHH!" she cried from the pain and fell to the ground and just barely missing the edge. "Kimiko!" yellowed the others in shock of their friend's injury. Although the blow was not fatal, it was going to kill her. The Sheng Gong Wu they were fighting for floated out of the water, but just out of Jack's reach. As he rebalanced him self on his bit of land, looked and saw the Wu just vanish. "Huh?" he thought when there suddenly appeared a lot of mist.

Kimiko found it hard to open her eyes, but when she did, she discovered their was a lot of mist and fog around, blocking the view of anything beyond her island. As she stared up she saw a kid of her age walking into view. As she turned her head to look at him, he placed a finger on the top of her wound. Pain shot though her body but she watched as this stranger ran his finger down the wound, over her chest and on to the bottom of the wound. The pain vanished and her eyes were wide open as she witnessed a single drop of blood dropped from his darkened face and landed on her wound. A second of pain later she looked down and saw the fatal cut gone. She stood and found the Wu next to her.

As the strange mist cleared to show Kimiko's island, her friends Clay, Raimundo and Omi stared waiting to see if she was okay. But before the island came to full view they saw a bright golden light from with in the mist and a voice.

"STAR HINARBI, FIRE!" was screamed as Kimiko threw the Star at Jack, knocking him a good ten feet away and into the water. Just before he landed with a large splash he saw her holding the Wu he had just missed as the mist cleared showing her ripped clothing but completely healed wound.

Back at the temple….

"I'm fine guys, really." Said Kimiko as they entered the main part of the temple. Although she still wore the torn clothes, she went and changed in to a different uniform before going to meet with the others and Master Fung. They all stood out side of the Sheng Gong Wu vault as their Master spoke to them. "Well done my warriors. You have retrieved another Sheng Gong Wu. But before you test it, I have some people for you to meet." He walked around the Vault to the training grounds and the course that was there. "Please welcomeour three new dragons." Said Master Fung as he moved to revealed three girls standing in a line behind him.

Death's Best friend: This is my first Xiaolin showdown FanFic. Please could you read and review. Thank you very much.


	2. Dragons all round

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Sheng gong wu from the program.

Chapter 2: Dragons all around.

At the temple of the Xiaolin Dragons stood Master Fung between two rows of children. To his right were three boys and a girl. And the left has a line of three girls. The line of four were wearing a uniform of a read top with a blue belt and white trousers apart from the smallest who had black ones instead. Master Fung turned to look at his Xiaolin dragon apprentices. "Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi, I would like you to meet…." He said as he turned and showed the first person in the line up, "…. Diamond, the dragon of ice."

Diamond was a small girl; she had short, light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a dark brown shirt, jeans, cream trainers and black gloves. "Hello, just call me Dia." She replied while waving a little.

Master Fung indicated the next girl, "Sapphire, the dragon of shadow." Sapphire was a tall lass with dark red hair that reached the middle of her back and hazel colored eyes. She had a pink jumper and white trouser covering her slender body. "Hi there, please call me Sophie.' She spoke as she took a little bow.

Master Fung then stood where he was before the introductions. "And finally, Silver, the dragon of light." Silver was the middle in height of the girls. She had Silvery hair that reached her shoulders and had a red dragon looking clip holding part of her fringe out of her eyes. Her eyes were green, and she had a matching long sleeved shirt and a black jacket over it. She also had a pair of red shorts that reached about an inch from her knee, and had pink socks and white trainers on. "Hello, how are you all today?"

'Hello, and welcome to the temple." Said Kimiko as she extended her hand to wards the newcomers. After the girls had shaken her hand she noticed the others weren't doing anything. "Come on guys don't be rude." She said as she turned and almost fell over in shock. All three of the boys were staring and blushing from shock. They couldn't move their eyes from the now giggling girls. As Kimiko's eyes fell upon Rai, she felt a little jealous. She had grown very close to him, but didn't know if she felt that strongly towards him.

"Dragon and a new Sheng Gong Wu, coming through!" spoke Dojo as he slithered towards the group of seven warriors with a scroll in his arms. As he stopped in full view of the dragons and Master Fung, he unraveled the scroll, to reveal what Wu it was. "Which one is it?" asked Kimiko as they all crowed behind Clay who read out its name. "It's called the Blood feather." Read Clay out loud, "When this Sheng Gong Wu is rubbed over any wound, it heals it completely." "Alright," responded Dojo as he super sized himself, "let's get this one." After the Seven dragons climbed on, and the three newcomers steadied themselves, Dojo flew of into the horizon.

They landed on a rocky out crop. They didn't know where they were exactly, but didn't think about it that much. But as they got off Dojo they noticed one thing. They were loads of birds every where, making it almost impossible to find the Blood feather. "Great,' said Rai, "we will have to every bird here for it." He slumped down onto a rock. But he never noticed one very sharp object….

"YYYYOOOOUUUCCH!" Screamed Rai as he jumped at least ten feet in the air, maybe fifteen, holding his butt. Silver walked over to look at what Rai had sat on. "Rai, you found it." she said as she went to grab it. But before getting a grip on it, the feather flew into the air as Jack Spicer appeared. As the feather floated, he raced to grab it with every one behind him.

"Got it." Exclaimed Jack as he started to lift into the air. "Hold on Jack!" came an annoyed voice from bellow him. He looked and saw Kimiko on the other end. "Jack," she spoke, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack floated to the ground and stared at his opponent. "My Seismic Staff against your Fist of Tebbigong. It will be a race to the top of the cliff, to a bird's nest that the feather will be in." Challenged Kimiko. "Fine, I accept."

"LET"S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" and thus it begun. The cliff they stood on grew to impossible heights. The Rocks on it shot off in different directions. As Jack and Kimiko stood ready. The other six dragons stood and a large rock platform to watch the showdown. Dojo was resting on Clay's hat. "Gong Ye Tan Pi!" was cried and the race begun.

Death's best friend: Well another Chap done. Please read and review.


	3. Well that's new

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Sheng Gong Wu from the program. And for those who don't know, The Seismic Staff is of my own mind, so is the Blood feather.

Chapter 3: Well that's new?

The Showdown between Kimiko and Jack Spicer had started. Their second that day. The challenge was to climb the cliff in front of them and find the Sheng Gong Wu from a bird's nest. From where they stood on the narrow ledge, they ran to the straight up wall and started to climb the cliff. A few feet of the cliff later, Kimiko was clearly in the lead, being much healthier. She was cheered on by her friends Raimundo, Clay, Omi and the new dragons Diamond, Sapphire and Silver. All of them wore matching uniforms of a red Tunic, and white trousers apart from Omi who wore a black pair. The original four Dragons had blue belts of the Apprentice level, while the other three wore black for In-training. Ten or fifteen minutes later Kimiko was leaving Jack way behind.

"See you at the top Jack!" shouted Kimiko. However, she forced to halt her climb when a large part of the cliff in front of her started to shake and crumbled. Jack had started to catch up. Just before Kimiko decided to move to go around this obstacle a huge sea bird, most likely a seagull, busted out and caused at least a 40 by 40 foot hole in the cliff. Jack had however got in to the lead just a Kimiko started going up again.

"Dang it!" said Kimiko as she pulled out her staff Sheng Gong Wu. "SEISMIC STAFF!" Rang out as she pointed the staff at the cliff in front of her. A few seconds later, An about ten feet wide circle of rock around Jack started to shake wildly and almost threw Jack of as he just held with one hand. When the cliff stopped, there were rocks pointing out of every where. "Whoa!" yelled Jack as he looked down to wards the Abyss below.

"Well, I guess this one is a bit of a Cliff hanger?" said Diamond as she turned to look at the others. All but Omi chuckled at this little joke, Omi was just watching as he saw jack pull out the Fist of Tebbigong. _What is he planning? _Pondered Omi as he watched with the others at the events that were unfolding.

"You want some Kimiko?" asked Jack with a sneer. Kimiko didn't answer but just climbed catching him up. "Then take this baby! Fist of TEBBIGONG!" he shouted and aimed at the nearest and sharpest rock and broke it off. It flew and neared Kimiko, but just as she looked up and saw it as it just hit her. She was knocked clean of and was unable to grab the cliff.

As she reached the ledge they stood on at the beginning, she saw a fast moving and extremely sharp rock come straight at her. "NOO! KIMIKO!" was cried and screamed by the Dragons as Kimiko landed with a bone chilling thud. She tried to turn on to her good side and caught a slight glimpse of Jack as he reached the top.

Jack Spicer and reached the very top and found the giant nest and climbed to the middle. _HA, _he thought as he saw the feather float up. Jack ran back to the edge and looked over at the bleeding body of Kimiko. "Well," he started his rant, "it seems that I, Jack Spicer, master of evil and dark ruler of the Universe, have beaten you Xiaolin losers once again! MWAHAHAHA!" and he ended with his trademark laugh as he ran to grab the Sheng Gong Wu that he was to receive.

When his hand was about an inch from the feather and before he could grip it, it vanished. "What the?" he asked out loud and looked around for it. _Did it blow away? Where the hell is it? Who took it? _He looked around trying to figure out where it had gone. A wind took up, and a huge dust cloud came out of nowhere and blinded every one to the events of other people.

Kimiko laid on the cold ground; she felt the pain of her wound like someone was constantly ramming it with sticks, blades or anything that would really hurt. She laid there crying with her eyes closed, she thought of she rather short but enjoyable life. The training at the temple, her friends from Tokyo and even all the showdowns she watched and did. She wondered why she was to die, why she was to leave her friends so early. When her eyes opened, she saw someone walk towards her. She turned to look up at his face but her kneed next to her slumped body and looked at her wound. As she breathed to speak, he put his finger at the top of the wound, like last time. But it was slightly different, sure it still hurt like hell, but there was something else there, another feeling. Pleasure? He stopped at the bottom and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She watched as the drop of blood fell from his darkened face. When it hit the wound, the pain rushed and subsided in a few seconds. The mystery man helped Kimiko up on to her feet. Then the cloud of dust started to fade.

Every one stared to see if Kimiko was ok from the wound. As it thinned, two figures could be seen and a golden light. In the minutes that followed straight after this sighting, many things happened. First was that jack was still very higher in the air for a few seconds, then found out his was so high up by looking and seeing all the Xiaolin warriors standing of the cliffs top. After this gravity defying moment, Jack tumbled and fell straight down right in to the deep waters of the ocean below. No one noticed though. The second thing that happened was that every one gasped at the sight of Kimiko and Mystery Kid both holding the Blood Feather. Next was the fact every one gasped at the fact Kimiko had torn clothes but no wound.

"Can it be?" was first thing said by Silver as she stared at the boy facing Kimiko. "How in the world?" was what Diamond followed with for she also stared at this new person. "Is it possible?" was what Sapphire ended with on the note of Kimiko's new friend. Each of them was staring at the new pair.

"Well, that's new." Was all that dojo could say, as they watched the Boy let go of the feather.

Death's Best Friend: yeah well that's done. Reviews would be nice. The Mystery boy will be revealed in the next chapter.


	4. Dragon of Lighting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Xiaolin showdown, neither its characters nor any of their Shen Gong Wu.

Chapter 4: Dragon of Lighting.

Kimiko stood stunned, rooted to the floor. Before her was the boy who had saved her life, twice! He was the one who helped her win two showdowns and healed her. He stood about half a head taller then her wore a black shirt and cream trousers. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue with a hint of red at the rim of the pupil. He stood staring at her, a little creepy, but she couldn't move her eyes either. The moment ended as he half closed his eyes, looked down and let go of the Wu they were holding. He turned around, giving everyone a good look at his face, and he started to walk away. Kimiko was still in a dreamy state as he started to move away._ Whoa…_was the only thought through her head until.

"Whoa!" was yelled, snapping Kimiko back to reality. She then realized he had moved, but where to? She started to look around to find him. The sight she found was not the best. Sapphire, Diamond and Silver where all hugging him and hanging off him. The jealousy that ran through her would have allowed her to rip apart to whole of the American army. She watched as the four greeted each other. What was strange was that she felt more jealous of the other girls being around him, then when she saw Raimundo staring at the girls on their first meeting. She had known Rai for a while now; he was there through the showdowns and even saved the world from 10 thousand years of darkness, although he almost caused it as well. Damn him for turning evil. She then witnessed something that would have cracked anyone else. This boy that saved her, now standing a bit away from the edge of the cliff, kissed the girl 'Diamond' on the forehead. _God, I could kill her right now. And tie him to a chair!_ Thought Kimiko.

As he turned, Diamond could have exploded from her happiness and joy. **HE** was here, there by the cliff's edge. **He **was really here. She hadn't seen him for ages, at least two years. Diamond turned to look at the others. Raimundo looked a bit green in envy of him, while Omi and clay looked indifferent. The girls, however, were looking at her. At that moment, they all thought the same thing and each of them knew it. A second later and they where looking over the edge slightly. All of them had charged and attempted to hug him. She, of course, got there first. From her position, Diamond had gotten a good view of Kimiko. And the expression on her face was not one she like all that much. When the kid had gotten a good footing again, Diamond looked straight to his eyes. He smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. _Yep, it has to be him._ She thought.

Omi broke the silence that had fallen on the group. "Erm… excuse me, but could you please tell me who you are?" he asked the most important question, but got the worst answer. "When we get back to the temple." And with that he walked over to Dojo, who super sized himself, and climbed aboard. Every one else, looked at each other with confused looks and shrugged. Dojo took off a few minutes later with every one on board. Omi was at the front with Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko sitting behind him. Diamond, Sapphire, Silver and the 'boy' sat behind them again, chatting and laughing happy. The four apprentices all glared back in jealousy, neither of them noticing the other person's jealousy.

Master Fung watched as the Dragons landed and got off Dojo's back. Dojo shrank back to normal size and slithered over to Master Fung's foot and then turned around with a this-should-be-good look. Fung watched as the eight children formed three groups. His apprentices in one group glaring at the other two. Another group was the three new Dragons in-training and the last was a boy that stood looking at him with a plan look. Kimiko was glaring at the other girls while, Raimundo, Clay and Omi on the other-hand glared at kid in front of him. Master Fung returned his view back to the boy and knew why he was here. He nodded to the boy and got a nod in return. The boy turned and in a blank voice spoke to every one. "Hello, I am the Dragon of Lighting. My name is Mercurius, or just Merc." He bowed at the end.

WhenMercurius had stopped, Kimiko stomped over to Diamond, who looked slightly fearful of the black haired girl's wrath. She stopped an inch away from face, and Kimiko stared down Diamond. Through her gritted teeth, Kimiko asked plainly "So, Dia, How do you know 'Merc'? Girlfriend?" Kimiko stressed the last part of the sentence. She spoke loud enough for ever one to hear. "What?" was the only answer she got and before she could pounced upon by Kimiko,Mercurius spoke up. "Kimiko," he started to get her to turn and look at him, "heh… she's my sister." At this Kimiko almost fainted but settled with just staring and have he jaw hit the floor. The same happened to the other apprentices. What the hell was going on? They had a really long day


	5. When the Ice meets the ocean

Disclaimer: As you all know by now, I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters nor the Shen Gong Wu. All I own is my characters.

Chapter 5: When the Ice meets the Ocean.

A/N: Just so you all now, this is based a bit on the episode with the Mind reader Conch in. Don't remember the name of it.

It was another picture perfect day at the Xiaolin temple. The sun was out and shining down, a few careless clouds float lazily past in the sky. In the court yard of the temple was a pond. The pond was a clear blue with beautiful cat fish swirling in its depths. A tree grew beside it and towered over providing shade for the fish of the pond. The pond was surrounded by walls, which on opposite sides stood Master Fung and his Xiaolin appetencies. Fung stood tall as ever as he looked at the chosen ones. "Today," he begun, "we will be training with the Shen Gong Wu. Your task today to choose compliment Shen Gong Wu to defeat a common foe. You must have complete focus." Master Fung finished and took in the sight before him. Raimundo was listening to his Mp3 player, bobbing his head to the tune. Kimiko held a mirror in one hand and styled her hair with the other. Clay craved a cow with a knife from a block of wood, while Omi watched a bee circle his head. Master Fung's twitching returned at this sight, _So much for that._ Master Fung sighed, "On the count of three." With this, a dummy fell from one of the over hanging branches, where a Dojo snored twice. "Three!"

Mercurius turned and watched the Other Dragons practice with skills, while he and the other In-training run the obstacle course. Sapphire had just finished in an alright time. He chuckled slightly as the four plus Dojo fell in the water, _what a sight_, he thought, _pity I don't have my camera._ They climbed out of the water; he turned slightly to see Diamond walk to his side with grin spreading across her face. Master Fung was disciplining the others about focus. He stopped and looked over to them, "How was the course?" he asked walking over to the obstacle course a few meters away. Mercurius walked forward a little as the others formed a line behind him. "Master Fung," he bowed, "we have all run the course. I did it the fastest, with Diamond second, Sapphire next and Silver a fraction of a second behind her." Mercurius looked up to Dojo start to shake, the signal of a new Shen Gong Wu, _Good,_ thought Mercurius as Dojo slivered shakily towards them, _about time that one came up._ "Ahh," said Master Fung as he looked down following his pupil's gaze to Dojo, "it seems a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed it self. Dojo, you will take Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Diamond and Mercurius to find this one." Dojo nodded and slithered to get the scroll and tell the others.

Dojo flew across the cloudless sky toward a deserted island. On his back were three boys and two girls. They circled in the air a little scanning the nearest part of the land for dangers or enemies. As the dragon lowed and landed on the sand of the picture perfect beach, the Xiaolin warriors leapt off his back on to the ground. Mercurius stretched a bit while Diamond walked a round staring in amassment of the scenery around her. Kimiko looked around a bit while Raimundo looked bored. "Such beauty…." Whispered Diamond. "Come on crew," cut in Raimundo waving his arms in the air, "where's the Wu?" "The Wu as you call it," started Dojo in his you-have-no-idea tone of voice, "is the Mind reading Conch. Just point it and you will hear the thoughts of others." Dojo unraveled the Ancient Scroll and showed the Xiaolin Dragons to moving diagram of the Wu. Raimundo smirked at a thought and decided to share it, "I guess in Clay's case you would hear the ocean, heh…" but he was cut down in his prime when Mercurius came up behind him and slapped the back of his head. "It's that away." And Dojo pointed away to the distance of the beach. The five kids walked to a log to see what was there, Omi going underneath while the others, including Raimundo still holding his head, all stopped in there tracks at the sight.

Interlude: Clay's little talk.

Master Fung walked down one of the halls of the Xiaolin Temple, he was going outside to instruct the remaining dragons, who he chose to stay behind. They were waiting out side, but as he neared the door to the courtyard Clay came in and walked up to him. "Yes, Clay?" asked Master Fung as he stopped a few feet from Clay. "Erm, Master Fung, can we talk?" asked Clay pointing with a hand to a hall away from the Courtyard, and they started to walk down it. "Master Fung, why couldn't I go to find the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Clay with a plain tone turning to look at his mentor. "Clay, unfortunately for us all, it is difficult for Dojo to carry all eight of you dragons all the time, I plan of rotating you around so that all of you can have a chance to find a Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung finished and Clay looked down in disappointment, but Master Fung didn't take much notice and looked ahead as they once again approached the door to the Yard. "Clay, how about you have some sparring with Sapphire." At this remark, Master Fung kept a close eye on Clay's face and reactions. When the name Sapphire had been received by Clay, he blushed slightly and started fidgeting a little. "O….Okay Master Fung." And Clay walked out and found the two girls talking and went to get started. Fung stopped at the door and watched, smiling a smile that know one could know the meaning of.

Back at the beach.

All of them stood gaping at the sight before them. If conchs had cities, this would be New York. Every where along this beach were conchs. Every shape, size and colour. _Oh hell,_ thought Mercurius as he sagged a bit, _we are going to have to search each and every one. Great._ Omi walked forward and picked up the first one that was closet, and listened. After his example, every one else also started to check them. A few minutes later of the beach searching, they decided to start to get rid of the conchs, making the search a hell of a lot easier. Omi came bouncing around grabbing conchs and all sides. "Do not worry my friends," came his cheery voice as he came from behind Raimundo, "my keen instincts will led us to Mind Reader Conch." He landed a grab a conch straight of the floor. _"Yeah, you instincts are keen alright, except to when it comes to hair styles."_ Came Raimundo's voice to Omi ears. With anger in his eyes, Omi pounced back to confront Raimundo, "Your trash talking about my hair is all over the line." And with that he threw the conch on the ground. "Omi," started Mercurius, "you might want to stay out of the sun a bit." While Diamond just glanced over in the most puzzled look, but shrugged it of and continued. Raimundo absently picked up the nearest conch and put it to his ear, _"Raimundo thinks he's all this." Still can't use slang._ Thought Raimundo as he turned to looked at the tiny monk. "It's not all this, Omi, It's all that." He said lowery the conch down. "What's all what?" asked Innocent Kimiko as her and Diamond walked over. Raimundo, now a little angry, "It's not all what, it's all that. Of all people, you should know that it's all THAT." He spoke threw the conch down and walked away. "What the?" asked Mercurius as he walked the spot Raimundo was standing, "What is going on…." He continued as he looked down.

Mercurius reached down and picked up a gold and black looking conch. He stood up and held it up at eye level. He looked at the two girls that were near by. He smiled, turned to Diamond and held the conch to his ear. _"I wonder if I could sneak out tonight and take a walk with Omi." _Mercurius smiled and turned to look at Kimiko, _"Why are boys born with out brains?" _was the thought he heard. Mercurius smiled and turned to see Diamond still searching. "First thing, Diamond." Getting her attention, "No you can't do that." Turning away again missing her expression, "Oh and Kimiko. If I was born with out a brain, how came I figured out this is the Mind Reader Conch." And he gave the Conch a little toss in his hand, while Diamond was shocked knowing that her brother had read that thought, and then Mercurius threw the Conch to Kimiko. But, before she could use it, there was a bussing noise, meaning Jack Spicer was here. Every one of the Dragons looked up at the so-called "Evil Genius" approach. With a little girl? Odd. They were unable to hear the conversation, but the idiot Jack Spicer seemed to upset the girl. Bad move on his part. The girl covered his eyes and he flew away and out of control, leaving the dragons with one thing, "JACK BOTS ATTACK!" An army of flying bots came flying into view. One came in hard and fast knocking the conch from Kimiko's hand but being smashed by her other hand. Another bot came after Omi, who dodged aside and it went straight past, into Raimundo who was fending off another one. Mercurius and Diamond were dodging the bots that came at them, and letting them ram into one another. Diamond looked to see the Shen Gong Wu and brought out her own, aimed and shouted "Rube of Ramsesis." The Mind Reader Conch was lifted in the air, but a Jack bot was coming to grab it. Kimiko then brought her own and pointed with a yell of "Thorn of Thunderbolt." A bolt of lighting shot out but hit the Conch and the robot caught it. "Nice going. Not." Said Raimundo and pulled out the trademark of his, the Sword of the Storm. A stream of tornado came flying out striking the Jack bot and brought the Wu towards them. "Wu Shu Helmet." Cried Omi just in time as the Wu whacked him in the fore head, nice aim, but he fell and knocked every one else over. The Sword of the Storm struck the beach's sand creating a sand storm.

"Perfect," said Dojo in bliss, "every scale evenly covered in Sun screen. Now I just have to stay out of the sand." He looked up slowly. Fate wasn't on his side. "Oh no. Not good." Was his finally words when the storm hit him. He dug him self out, _This has Xiaolin warriors written all over it._ He super sized himself and flew head on into the storm. Out of the other side he came with the five dragons on his back and the Wu in hand. "Hey, not bad for a 1500 year old dragon. Do I hear a thank you?" he said, and got a muttered "Thanks" from his riders. "That's better." He replied proud, then took the conch to his ear and heard their real thoughts. Generally it was _"Oh shut up."_ "Hey, I heard that." He spoke a little annoyed and got a group "Sorry Dojo." And they continued their flight to the Temple.

With the Conch away in the vault and the day at an end. The night made the Garden of the Temple look beautiful. The Moon glow highlighted many of the beauty flowers, but a figure cut across the glow. Across the walls of the building, slowly creping forward. The figure stopped a looked to see if anyone else was up, her small figure out lined by the Light of the moon. She continued forward towards the building were the vault was. She entered and hit the bells to the tune she had heard from Master Fung. The floor moved as the stairs lowered to reveal the vault that held their Shen Gong Wu. A shadow moved across the walls as the person moved to and down the stairs that had appeared. The Figured went down to a certain draw, opened it and revealed her prize. The Mind Reader Conch was lifted out carefully and put it to her ear. Listening she heard what she wanted. In the minute or so that she had used it, she heard every thing. _He likes me, HE likes me. Yes._ She thought as she crept out as returned the room like she was never there. As she ran back to get into bad, she never noticed the figure leaning on the wall to the side of the building. He lifted his head a little and Whispered to the wind, "So, you found out. Nice skills Diamond." And with that, Mercurius left for bed as well. He had always known that those two liked each other.

The next day was another perfect day. A few clouds floated by. Not causing any problems. The Dragons were in the garden, just hanging around. Every had noticed the change in Diamond's behavior. Her usual plain or little smile expression became almost uncontrolled giggling each and every time she saw Omi. He, however, had no idea why she was this way. He just shrugged it off. At one point of the day, Diamond blushed deeply as Omi asked if she was alright. Luckily cut off by a certain dragon. Dojo came in slithering in with the Ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "Hot of the press." Yelled Dojo as he un scrolled the scroll, revealing the Wu as the Wailing Whistle. "This Shen Gong Wu," started Dojo as the others came round to listen, "allows the user to create the noise of thunder clap or the force of a sonic boom." As he concluded, the figure preformed his routine for this Wu. In a matter of minutes five dragons took off. Dojo carried Omi, Diamond, Mercurius, Kimiko and Silver. They head off to find the Wu.

Dojo came with in sight of a coast of England, near the town of Herne Bay. Dojo didn't head towards the land and flew to circle some oil refineries platforms. They land on one, walking into its largest camber and encountering the Shen Gong Wu floating in the air. Diamonds ran forward and as she approached, guess who showed up? Yes Jack Spicer. He approached fast but only managed to reach the Whistle as he and Diamond grabbed it. _AW man. Do I have to do this?_ Was the first thought by Diamond, but Jack smiled evilly and declared a showdown. "Name your game Jack." Replied Diamond. Jack cast his eyes around to find something, his eyes falling on stairs. Smile still on his face, he declared looking back at his opponent, "The contest is a race to the top of this refinery. My Monkey Staff against your Long Ye Kite." Diamond thought it over for a second then accepted. "Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" rang through the air as the scenery changed. The Room growing. The floor fall to form many platforms, one of which the other dragons stood on, wires sprung out to create walk ways. Holes opened in the ceiling. When the changed had finished, the competitors stood on two separate platforms. "GONG YE TAN PI!"

Diamond was determined to show Omi that she was good, and not to disappoint him. She rushed forward, rushing a head of Jack as they jumped from platform to platform. She was happy as she was in the lead. But disaster struck, as a platform she landed on broke in two, she was lucky that she was able to grab any one before she fell into the depths. She climbed back up to see Jack about to enter the stairs. He looked back and laughed merrily. Diamond looked a shamed and angry as Jack ran up the stairs. About to cry, Diamond heard a voice, "DIA! Put those ideas out of your head!" _What ideas? _She thought sadly. "He will still think of you the same! You can do this!" She turned to see Mercurius was the one that shouted, but also the puzzled look on the other dragons faces. As she looked at Omi who returned the gaze, she knew what to do and how to win. She placed her Wu on her back. "Long Ye Kite!" And with that, the dragon kite lifted her in to the air and she flew out into the open sky. She looked to see jack still climbing, but she went on a straight beeline for the top and where the whistler floated happily. She landed, grabbed the Wu and Smiled. Her first Showdown, and she had won. The change back was much welcomed as Diamond carried three Shen Gong Wu towards the other dragons. Every one left and returned home.

A few hours later, Diamond Stood out side in the evening sun, thinking. _Maybe I was wrong? Maybe I didn't read his mind? Oh Omi, do you love me too?_ She thought as she stared to the clouds in the sky. Omi was watching from afar, waiting till he could think of something to say to her. He was a little puzzled by the comment that Mercurius had made earlier. Omi breathed in hard and walked to Diamond's side. He stared up to, and opened his mouth to speak. He turned his head to see Diamond looking at him too. "Diamond," started Omi from the stunned silence, "I think that I may…erm." He fumbled for words when she spoke. "Omi, I sorry. I almost lost a Showdown because of my thoughts." "No, it was mine…" and as he continued to struggle, Diamond smiled, "That is... I should tell you... erm... I ehh... yeah… I think…" but he was silenced when He felt lips on his cheek. Diamond moved awhile after her little kiss to his cheek. The both looked into each other's eyes, and with a silent nod they both bowed and walked off together holding hands. "So," came a whisper from the roof tops, "with a silent agreement and move less nod, they have told each other their love." Mercurius straightened up from his crouching position and walk off to train and with a smile on his face, his thoughts drifted towards a certain girl….

A/N: thanks for reading this. Longest chap so far. Some will and some wont be this long.

And here is an answer to a certain review I got.

Lin16: Sorry about that line. I made sense when I wrote it. If it is a little confusing then I'm sorry.

Please review.


	6. Wind and Light fly together

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, nor its characters nor it's Shen Gong Wu. Pity that. I only own the characters and Shen Gong Wu I created, i.e. the really badly thought ones.

Chapter 6: Wind and Light fly together.

Another day at the Xiaolin temple as the sky was blue with large, random patches of clouds. The white buildings and blue roofs stood silently in the endless fields of grass in the valley. The open entrance of the temple courtyard with the road leading away looked undisturbed. The grass stood tall in the perfect day, then a breeze came up. The breeze however was only at one point of the field. A gaze was upon the spot as the breeze increased. A figure stood leaning against the wall of the courtyard, his red tunic, white trousers and blue belt moving in unison in the windless day as the boy stood thinking. The brown hair youth stood pondering, still as the wall he was learning on. A few minutes later, he pulled a hand up to his medallion and held it in his hands. Raimundo was bored, it had been a few days since the last Shen Gong Wu had been active, and they had nothing but training, which is fun until it is your fifth hour doing the same thing. Raimundo wanted to do something, a prank maybe. As Raimundo fumbled with his medallion as a small tornado formed on the small spot he was concentrating on. _A prank, on who though? _He thought, _I don't think it would be wise to do one to Clay. _And with that he shuddered as he remembered running for his life from Clay when he had accidentally set one of his hats on fire. Not one of his finest moments, but Clay's expression was priceless. _I think I have done too many to Omi, and I'm not going to do one to Kimiko……_ and then he smiled evilly as he looked up to see the tornado disappear as he knew who would be perfect. Raimundo turned to enter the temple and spoke, "Time to prank you…Merc." But on the other side of the courtyard, Mercurius his eyes and stood up from his meditative state. He knew something was going to happen, and he smiled as the he remembered the one picture that he had scene in that hour that he was meditating. He walked off to the main building of the temple smirking as he saw Omi and Diamond walking and talking together. Raimundo was also walking into the building but heading for the vault of the Shen Gong Wu. _What can I do to him? _He thought as he walked by, _what would annoy him? Hmmm…_ And then as he entered it hit him like a hammer to the head. _THE SHADOW OF FEARS!_ And he planned the plan to get his friend, and to pull of the prank of the century.

That night, in the dead darkness, a figure ran across the roof of the main building. His silent steps showed his cause and purpose. The figure leapt with circus grace and skill to the floor, still in the dead night. Raimundo stood up slowly, scanning the area around him for any signs of movement. He crept forward slowly across the paved ground and into the Vault. As he entered the large room he moved the familiar bells that hang there and tapped in the tune that opened the floor that turned to stairs and led into the darkness. He went down two steps at a time, and found the draw he wanted. He smiled and pushed it for it to open. There lay the Shen Gong Wu he wanted, the Shadow of Fears. He lifted it out carefully and left the vault as it closed behind him. He tip toed out of the building and head to the place that they slept. He entered and went to the place where he slept with the other people of his team. He exited again and walked to where Mercurius and the others slept. He entered and crept slowly to the third cubical from him. As he pasted the second one, he slowed and glanced in there seeing the one he almost always thinks of, Silver. He stood at the far side of the wall to Mercurius one and whispered to the wind, "Shadow of Fears." And started towards the sleeping figure.

Interlude: Sleeping conditions.

Silver walked out of the room where her and the other new dragons slept and walked down the hall. She found it difficult recently to sleep, she thought it was the floor. She walked out of the building and passed Omi and Diamond talking, they all ways seemed to be together now a days. Ever since they went and got the Mind Reader Conch. She was completely sure why, but she was sure they liked each other, A LOT. She scanned around for the person she was looking for and saw him training, one of his favorite things to do, and she smiled. _Time to make my move._ She thought walking toward him. As she closed in, Mercurius seemed to slow down in his routine, and even turn to her before she got close. "Yes, Silver?" he said as he looked at her approaching. "Erm..." she started, "First of all, I don't think I will ever know how you do that. But the real reason I was here is, can I ask you something?" she looked plea fully at him. Mercurius smiled lightly at her, "Can I borrow your mat tonight? Because I can't seem to sleep well." Again pleading to him. "Yes, sure you can." He said, "But you might want to try to sleeping in my cubical, might be better." Silver looked up a little and thought about this. _Any thing is worth a try._ "Ok, sure." Later that night, Mercurius smiled as he and the others got ready for bed. He and Silver had changed bed placement for the night. He laid down think that Raimundo is going to get a shock to night. As ever said "Good Night." He each fell to sleep one after another. But Mercurius didn't sleep that well or at all really. He felt someone enter and pass his cubical, and opened an eye to see Raimundo creep passed. Mercurius smiled and fell to sleep as he heard the tiny whisper of Raimundo, "Shadow of Fears."

Raimundo entered the head of the sleeping person, and stepping in to the dream that his target was having. When he had fully appeared he felt a slight breeze across him. He opened his eyes to see the dream world around him, and it was a large field filled with flowers the waved in the winds. It was about sunset, making the clouds look pink in the falling sun's blaze. _Pretty wimpy dream, what a weird guy._ Thought Raimundo as he walked towards a small shack that lay quite far away. When Raimundo left this pleasant part of the scene, in the distance Silver could be seen walking with a pleasant smile on her face as she walked through the beautiful flowers. _What a lovely scene,_ she thought, _If only I could share this with him._ She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Raimundo found the shack, and it had a door on all four of its sides. Each was labeled about a fear, from worst to scared of slightly. He chose the least scariest door and took a deep breathe. He opened it quickly and entered like lighting. He stood observing the scene inside. The room was a dark purple plain and there stood a male figure, but he couldn't see the boy's face. Their was another figure, a girl, and he knew who it was straight away. _It's her._ He sighed inside.

Silver opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to find the scene different. A large, dark purple room she stood in and there was someone else. She walked forward slowly so she could get a good look at his face, but as soon as the light had shown his mouth, he bellowed at her, "Why it's Unattractive Girl!" Silver stumbled back slightly at the tone and voice. The boy moved forward to show his brown hair, but not his eyes. "And what is it that you want, Slimy Silver?" his voice in a mocking way, stunning her. "Nothing, nothing." She replied backing to the wall behind her. She hatred this dream, for she knew who the boy was. "You must want something," continued the boy as he moved slowly towards her, "cause you know I'm too cool for you." And he stoked his hair back. Raimundo stood speechless, a rare thing, at the sight. This boy was making fun of Silver, something he didn't like. He really, REALLY liked Silver, but a little nervous to say the least. He wanted to go over a whack that boy right over the head, but he knew not to interfere. He thought that it must be Mercurius, he was afraid of intimidating others, in this case Silver. Raimundo made his way slowly to the wall That Silver was against so he could see the face. The voice was familiar to Raimundo but he couldn't place it. He stood beside Silver and looked into the now light face and almost fainted, for the boy was him. _What,_ thought Raimundo as he watched the scene unfold, mainly the dream him throwing insults at Silver, _This can't be Merc? He and Silver must of whiched places, so I entered her dreams. But she scared of me, of me. She's afraid I won't like her! _ So, at this thought, Raimundo left the dream hoping it would turn back into the pleasant dream it once was.

Nice morning was a cloudy one. Raimundo was up early this morning and he wondered out to look out side. He stood at the door that faced the door of the Shen Gong Wu vault, and he looked at the floor. He thought about the dream that he had seen and then had. The dream of Silver's, where he had insulted, mocked and made her unhappy. Then his mind turned to the dream he had just gotten away from, where she had cried, she had shouted at him, and where she ran from the temple. The end was the worst. He was in a random ally of a random town, in dead as night. He was walking along, looking and following a trail of blood that was traveling along the floor. Soon he saw the puddle of crimson liquid and soon the fallen body. He knelt down next to the lifeless doll that lay still before him and screamed at the face of his fallen and killed love, Silver. Raimundo shivered as he snapped back to reality. He felt the cold breeze blow and cut through him. He heard the tapping of rain striking the ground. But he felt to gaze of a person upon him. He looked up and saw her standing in the door way of the vault's building. Silver looked at him in shock and horror, and he looked back the same. This moment hung in the air, to the moment where the rain stopped. This moment that would have lasted eternity if not for the shattering shouted the shocked ever one in the temple form their sleep and anything they were doing. "SHEN GONG WU ALERT! Oh and YOUCH!"

Every one ran into the room, apart from Dojo and Master Fung, and almost fell over at the sight. There was Master Fung standing in the middle of the ring Dojo was forming in the floor as he was scratching his body on the floor in a circle. Master Fung as held his hands unrolled the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. The picture of the Wu faced the Dragons as Master Fung spoke about it. "This new Shen Gong Wu is very unique. It is the Half-breed Claws. It allows the user to transform into the Were form of any animals. Such as a Were-wolf." Master Fung watched the expressions of the children that watched the moving picture. He scanned the group for the ones to go and retrieve this one. He decided that Mercurius should almost always go, but whom else. "The ones who will go are Mercuruis, Raimundo, Sapphire, and Kimiko." With that Raimundo and Silver put out a heavy sigh, but Master Fung smiled inwardly and then spoke once again. "And so will Silver." No one but Master Fung noticed the look of horror on Raimundo's and Silver's faces. Later that day, a super sized Dojo flew off in to the sky. On his back were the five dragons, with Raimundo First and Silver Last.

The dragon flew over the snowy plains of Alaska. The trees dotted around the snow filled fields as they scanned around for any thing claw like or shinny gold. Dojo landed in the cold paradise, allowing the warriors of him. Shrinking to his normal he crawled on to Clay's hat as they set off in the direction that Dojo pointed. Silver looked around the snow background, the felling of being watched followed her. She could find the source, but just that someone was watching. They all soon found a cave, shape points going up and down. They split up to walk around but with their backs to the entrance, two figures entered the cave, moving straight past them. As the two teams went around the cave, the third moved towards a golden light. Raimundo was still down about the dream as he followed Mercurius and Kimiko in front of him. He wanted to say something to Silver, but was afraid that she would lash out at him, or worse, leave. As he glanced around he saw the claws hanging from a rocky out crop, he moved towards the grab them. Silver was silent, the dream fresh in her head. She didn't know what to do. Her friend Sapphire was leading her by the hand, as her head was low. She glanced to the side and saw the light as it were. There was the claws hanging lazily and she yanked her hand from Sapphire. She went and reached for the claws with her hand, straight into fates arms.

"Well, well." Said a cocky Jack Spicer. He had his hand on the Shen Gong Wu along with Raimundo and Silver. He knew what to do now. "Raimundo, and other Loser," he started, getting a glare from Silver, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown." Raimundo and Silver, glanced at each other for a split second, but Jack saw, with a slight look of doubt. Both looked back in anger, "What the challenge?" they both answered. Jack smiled evilly, and glanced to a certain four spikes pointing up. "A tag team match. Each using one Shen gong Wu. You two verses me and my Jack Spicer's Evil transforming Robot. Your Third Arm Sash and Golden Tiger Claws against my Tangle Web comb and Eye of Daishi." With another snicker, Jack stopped awaiting the answer. With out a second thought both said, "Fine then. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The Cave changed, the floor raised up to hover a few feet from the ground. Mercurius, Kimiko and Sapphire stood on a large stone platform so that they could watch the battle develop. Four Spikes rose up to Clay's sort of height. Three Golden ropes linked each of the pillars to the others. Raimundo and the Robot were in the ring first. And with a ring "GONG YE TAN PI!" and a bang of the bell the match was on. The large robot walked forward and swung his left arm at the Raimundo. The Wind Dragon leapt over the arm, landed but waited for an opening. The robot lashed out again but missed and Raimundo stuck. With a swift double legged kick to the head knocked the robot back to the floor. Raimundo landed and moved closer to his corner. Jack then slapped the shoulder of the robot and in a flash of light; he and the robot had changed places. Jack looked back, but Raimundo had other plans. He turned around and tagged in Silver. Soon it was Jack and Silver one-on-one. Jack lunged at Silver, but missed by about a mile. "Third Arm Sash." And with the new arm, it grabbed his underwear in an atomic wedgy. Jack did his girly little screamed and was released by a laughing Silver. Jack sorted out his clothes again and turned slowly to look at the laughing girl. With a movement of his hand and a shout of "Tangle Web Comb." The girl was tied up on the floor, a look of horror plastered to her face. Jack walked over to her and picked her up. He walked over to the corner where the robot was and placed her down. Silver looked to Raimundo, and used the Sash and tried to reach his outstretch. Jack turned and held out his other Shen Gong Wu out stretched, "Eye of Daishi." A lighting bolt shot out and hit the Third Arm Sash, stopping it and it dropped to the floor immobilized. Jack then continued to hit Silver, aiming to win the Showdown.

Raimundo was split in himself. He watched in horror, his loved one was being beaten down. He couldn't move, he was in a fight with him self. _I got to go over there and help her._ _SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! But she hurting, I have to help her. SHE WON'T WANT YOUR HELP! Damn your right, but I don't care. YOU SHOULD! And why is that? BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER! What? IF YOU LOVE HER, THEN YOU MUST LET HER GO! You're kidding? NO! That is the worst line in history. BUT IT IS TRUE! Screw you. YOU CAN'T HELP HER, BECAUSE SHE WON'T T_AKE IT! Raimundo was in torment. His heart was battling his head. He didn't know what to do as he was trapped in his own mind and argument. He was snapped back to the reality around him as he heard the shout of a wise voice, "Raimundo, help her! She likes you like you do! Can't you see that?" As these words sank into his head, Silver's blood thinning scream as she was struck in the mid section. Raimundo's fury went straight through him as he silently yelled with all his might. Jack stared down at the crippled form of Silver on the floor; he lifted his boot to finally defeat her in this fight. Jack laughed loudly as his foot came down as Silver disappeared. He struck the floor, wondering where his target was. "GOD DAMN YOU!" was heard by all, as Jack turned around to see an angry Raimundo diving straight at him. A few seconds later, Jack was on the floor with Raimundo sitting on him as Raimundo whacked him again and again in the face. But as they were so close to Jack's corner, the giant Robot swung and sent Raimundo flying from there to his own corner. Jack walked over to the corner, an evil grin on his face, and he stared down Raimundo's downed form. He raised his hand and revealed the Eye of Daishi, as Raimundo's form stirred and looked up at the Shen Gong Wu. Jack opened his mouth, "Eye of…" "THIRD ARM SASH!" And Jack was knocked off his feet and pinned to the floor by the blue sash. Raimundo took this chance and dragged his form to pin Jack, and in three seconds the Xiaolin Showdown was over Raimundo and Silver were slumped on the floor and the claws lay on top. Raimundo had is eyes opened as he saw the figures of his friends enter his ever fading view and he fell to sleep.

Raimundo stirred from his rest, and he hurt like hell. He looked to his right to see Silver lying there on another bed, thinking that they were back at the temple. Raimundo turned his attention to his left as he heard a rustling, and as the noise came into view. There sat Mercurius, he was reading a book. The book looked ancient. He didn't know the title and really didn't care. Mercurius turned to him with a blank face as he placed the book down. "How do you feel?" asked Mercurius as he looked down at Raimundo and got the reply, "Ow…" Mercurius smiled, "Good answer." And he chuckled. "So, how do you feel about Silver?" A few moments went by as Raimundo replayed the events of the Showdown. "How is she?" he asked as Mercurius looked over to Silver, "She will be fine. She needs rest," Mercurius looked back at Raimundo, "but she reached a choice faster then you." Raimundo looked a little confused. "And I bet you wondering how I knew you would try to prank me? Crystal Glasses." Mercurius lied like hell. Raimundo accepted this, and looked over to Silver as she stirred a very little in her bed. Mercurius got up and walked out with his book, leaving the two only. Silver opened her eyes looking straight at Raimundo. "You alright?" asked Raimundo as Silver smiled weakly. "I'm ok, you?" she replied, and Raimundo shrugged. "So, do you like me?" he asked in stead of answering. Silver smiled and reached out and grabbed Raimundo's hand as he stretched out his hand as well. They grabbed and smiled in the silence, each saying "I love you" in their language. They fell in to sleep as they still held the hands together. Mercurius stood leaning against the door to the room, smiling as his eyes were closed. "Another two together." And with that he walked away in happiness.

A/N: Another long chap. Please read and review, because it does help. Oh and….

Blue Brittney: thanks for calling Merc cool.


	7. The Darkness in the Earth's heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I don't own any of the characters, nor the Shen Gong Wu. I only own the Wu I invented as well as my characters. I wished I own Xiaolin Showdown, but it's no the same.

Chapter 7: The Darkness in the Earth's heart.

The light of the sun was just reaching over the hills that guarded the valley with in. Only the large grassy plains lay the Xiaolin Temple. Only two figures were up at this twilight light time. One stood at a tree eyes closed and unmoving. The other was doing some exercises. As the light crawled it way of the temple grounds, the large and bulky one who exercised stopped and walked over to the other. The larger one was Clay, the Dragon of Earth, and his friend was Mercurius, the Dragon of Lighting. Mercurius opened his eyes as Clay closed in on him, and as Clay opened his mouth to speak, "COCK A DOODLE DO!" Clay closed his mouth and the two chuckled. Mercurius opened just in time for the familiar voice of Raimundo, "OH SHUT UP!" another chuckle and a new figure emerged from the temple building where the two sets of sleeping quarters where. Sapphire went and joined the other two, her red hair blowing in the breeze that started to play. "Howdy." Greeted Clay as Mercurius just nodded, "Hey guys! How's it going?" She said as she waved. "Meh," answered Mercurius, "been better, been up for at least two hours." Clay took a bit longer to answer, but he did. "I'm ok." Sapphire smiled at Clay and he almost melted there and then. But saved by the Mercurius. "How about we go in and get Breakfast? Sophie? Clay?" and he looked in to they faces find out the answer. "Sure" was the answer. Sapphire walked off in front as the two boys followed slowly, in a world of their own. "So can you help me?" pleaded Clay as they faced and walked on towards the temple door. "Sure, but when do you want to do it?" Replied Mercurius. "I ….don't know." Conceded Clay looking down. Mercurius smiled a bit and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll talk more after the next Shen Gong Wu quest." And they continued into the temple.

At the table at which the breakfast was served, and almost every was asleep. Clay, Master Fung, Mercurius and Sapphire were the only ones who weren't about an inch from the table top. Sapphire and Mercurius were making bets under the table over who will be the first to collapse. Mercurius won, when Master Fung sighed as Raimundo hit the table first, then Omi with the rest following. Sapphire won who would hit their own food, which happened to be Diamond, much to Mercurius's amusement and un shown embarrassment. When every had finished their breakfast, the two teams of dragons went to train their different ways. First for the Mercurius lot was to run the obstacle course blind. Not the easiest thing to do, while Clay and his friends were having to spar together. Raimundo verse Kimiko and Clay against Omi. An hour past. Mercurius finished the course fastest, even faster then Omi, and he watched the other train. He was a little jealous of Raimundo as he swung at Kimiko. But he let the felling fade as Kimiko knocked Raimundo down. The other In-training finished slowly and joined him as he stared into space. Another hour pasted, and the training session was over. All of the Dragons stretched and relaxed. Omi and Diamond lay together, while Silver and Raimundo sat with their backs to a tree. Clay and Mercurius were talking together again, while Kimiko and Sapphire sat together. Sapphire watched the two talking boys with interest. "Clay, I said we will talk about it after the next Shen Gong Wu hunt. It gives you time to think it over." Said Mercurius and the conversation ended. The two then walked over to the girls. Mercurius sat next to Kimiko who played with her P.D.A but smiled as he sat down. Clay sat near Sapphire, and they both smiled at each other. All of the dragons were happy; they all sat on the ground in their worlds. The world was at peace for the moment that nothing moved, not the wind nor the grass dared to disturb this moment. But it wasn't to be forever.

Mercurius got up and ran to Master Fung and they walked off together to talk. The others got up and went they own ways. Omi and Diamond went to spar a bit. Raimundo and Silver were going to have a football game together, but for some reason never seemed to finish one. The last three were together in a small group, but they weren't interacting much. Clay seemed a bit scared and soon walked off, sweating like a pig. Sapphire sighed and turned to Kimiko who looked a little skeptic. "Just ask him." She said to Sapphire who in return, looked at the ground. "I'm a little scared." She replied in a little more then a whisper. "Oh come on. It's Clay." And she almost screeched his name, making Sapphire go a light shade of red. "But, IT is him." And with that she lay down on the grass while Kimiko sighed and stared in to space.

Master Fung and Mercurius walked along the hallways of the temple side by side. Nothing was said as they moved to get out of the sight of the other dragons. Master Fung turned to his right slightly to make saw that no one was following them and at look at Mercurius's face. "So, how is the training?" Asked Master Fung as they entered the hall that led to the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "Meh, can't complain. Had harder." "You're correct, Gr.…." Started Fung, but cut off by a much faster Dragon of Lighting. "I'm just a normal Dragon in Training. Well for the moment anyway." Master Fung half closed his eyes and looked at the child now opposite him. "You shouldn't do this?" said Master Fung in a wise tone. He knew the real Mercurius, but was asked not to tell. Mercurius chuckled but didn't notice Dojo enter, "I shouldn't because it's means I have to lie to people. But I do because I want to help them. I don't want to be treated like you are by them." Said Mercurius in plain tone. "Yes, master." Said Fung instantly. They laughed, "Shouldn't that be the other way around?" "Yes, Mercurius, Yes." Mercurius smiled and turned to an almost silent noise coming from a small dragon, who was shaking a lot and seemed very distracted. "Mercurius, get the Scroll. I and Dojo will find the others." And with that statement they left leave Mercurius to gather his thoughts. He smiled and grabbed the scroll and left to find the others. He was still smiling as he left the doorway nearest to the others. He stopped and walked over to them.

"So which Shen Gong Wu is it today Merc?" asked Diamond as he approached. He unrolled the scroll and read what he saw. "It is the Horn of plenty. It allows a person to clone anything they put in. You can have as many as you want but each one is slightly different." He looked up and added his own person opinion, "But I don't think putting a person in would be a good idea." Omi's face changed, as he wants to be able to lots of things at once. He was smiling and then a little sad until he was comforted by Diamond. "I see." Said Master Fung as Mercurius finished describing the Shen Gong Wu that they were to find, "Mercurius, Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Sapphire. You will go." And with that they were off, they sailed into the sky in search of the Wu. They approached the Country of Australia As they descended slowly to the ground, they approached Devil's Rock. They landed on the red rock formation. Each and every one of the Dragons searched and scanned the red rock surface. Half an hour past and Mercurius looked into the sky; _I wonder what the other girls are doing?_

Interlude: Girls.

As the Boys and Sapphire flew off to the sky. Master Fung walked to the temple when the dragon was out of view. The three girls were left, and each of them looked sad. There other halves were gone. They were starting to retreat and then Diamond smiled. She turned and grabbed the other two by theirs arms and pulled them back. "What is it Diamond?" asked a slightly annoyed Kimiko and Silver just looked a little Bored. Diamond's evil grin enlarged. "So," she started in a creepy sort of voice, "do you're boys have any secrets?" And then Kimiko understood, but Silver spoke first, "Oh come on Dia. I'm got nothing to do." But Kimiko asked before Diamond could respond, "So Raimundo doesn't have any secrets?" and then Silver understood. She looked up, "It's a boy's night out sort of thing, so…" and then the other two finished her sentence for her. "So Girl's night IN." all of them smiled and walked away to find somewhere to sit. "So, now that you two are Raimundo's and Omi's lovers," she said in a sly tone, "you have got to tell me all the secrets. I mean I know a bit about them, but you two have got to know tons more." And with all three looking happy and they walked out of sight with one last heard remark, "Raimundo sleeps with a teddy bear." Was said by Silver and got a "NO WAY?" by the now evil smiling Kimiko.

Back at the rock formation and the Mercurius looked down and sighed heavily. _Most likely their gossiping about us, yay. _Thought Mercurius as he looked around for the golden horn. "Found it!" cried an excited Clay as he lifted the Shen Gong Wu in the air in triumph. BIG mistake. When Clay had the Wu in the air, the Wannabe World Conquer, Jack Spicer grabbed it and the battle was on. "Howdy Clay," said a sarcastic Jack, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." And with a nod of Clay's hated head, Jack thought of the challenge that he could do. "The challenge is fight; first one to be knocked to the floor and pinned loses. My Serpent's Tail against your Third Arm Sash." Clay didn't think about it, he needed this horn and he wasn't going to let Jack ruin the planning he and Mercurius had done. "Fine Jack, LET'S GO, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The arena for this showdown was large square ring, its floor tiled and its edges leading off a large cliff to the ground along way down. The other dragons were standing on a large section of red rock. Mercurius, Sapphire, Raimundo and Omi stood awaiting the fight to begin and they didn't wait long. The combatants yelled in to the sky a "GONG YE TAN PI" and the first move was by Clay. He lunged with out thinking at Jack, who just used his Serpent's Tail to fade through him. Clay landed with a thud upon the white tiles. He soon got up and turned to look at Spicer, on his face was a look of anger. He charged like a bull that just saw red. Another miss, and yet Clay hadn't learnt. For a few more minutes this happened. Clay lay face down on the floor panting cause of his rage. Jack, being the cheating villain he is, called for his "Jackbots" to trap Clay. As Clay struggled with his fury but couldn't move, almost ready to give up as the count started at one. "Clay, you're fighting like animal. Use the WU!" cane the ever wise voice of Mercurius to Clay's Texas ears. "THIRD ARM SASH!" and with that he pushed himself and the bundle on top of him into the air. The robots fell from him and he put him self on the ground ready to face his opponent. Jack closed his eyes a bit and stared at the Cowboy. With a blink of an eye, the Third Arm Sash whipped around and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu from Jack's left hand, leaving him defenseless. When the moment to pounce and win came, Clay screamed the Wu's name and then his element, forming a large rock arm. His new weapon ready, Clay used the arm and threw it at Jack. As Jack was hit by the ten ton palm, he screamed his trade mark girly scream. With a sickening thud of one Jack Spicer hitting the ground and with a count of three the fight was over. The scenery went back to normal, and there stood Clay holding three Shen Gong Wu and the other dragons smiling. Jack stayed on the floor a little and then flew off shaking slightly. Clay and Mercurius started to talk in a low conversation, as they others went over to the now full length dragon. They flew off into the sky as Clay and Mercurius climbed on Dojo's back.

Kimiko, Silver and Diamond laughed at the memories. She never knew Omi Slept like a cat, all rolled up in a ball, and even better was that he purred if you ran your hand over his head. She was going to have to try that. Kimiko lay back on the grass as her sides hurt from the laughing. When she was finally able to stop her self an opened her eyes to look into the sky. She silently watched the clouds float effortlessly across her view. She hadn't been able to find out anything about Mercurius. She focused on a little dot in the sky and watched as it got large and soon had a form. It was Dojo, returning with the boys and Sapphire. The three got up and meet the others. All together the two couples of Omi and Diamond, Raimundo and Silver walked off to have some time together. Kimiko and Sapphire started to talk while Clay and Mercurius stood silent. When there was now one in sight, Mercurius turned to look Clay in the eyes, "Tonight then, you get the Horn and then we can set every thing up." And with the nod of Clay he walked off towards his room/sleeping place. Mercurius turned around to see Kimiko walk towards him. "So, you told Sapphire what to do, Kim?" asked Mercurius as she approached, but only answered when she was close enough to hear his heart beat. "Yep, but why are we doing this? And I want the truth." Said Kimiko in a stern voice as she hugged the boy before her. Mercurius smiled inwardly as he answered in an all knowing voice. "You'll see." His reward for such an answer was a little jab by Kimiko. The two walked off to the spot that they usually sat and talked. Mercurius knew what he had to do, and he had every little thing planned from telling Clay and Sapphire what to do, down to the obstacles that would suddenly appear that night. The day past on and the dragons all went to where they slept, as Master Fung didn't allow them to sleep together yet, and the might fell over the temple with no resistance as the dragons fell to sleep. Mercurius opened one eye sharply as he heard a noise. His eye darted to the wall opposite him to see a female figure creep to the door and opened it silently and closing it again. The night's events had begun, and he smiled.

Sapphire tip toed her way out of the hall way from the door that she had just left through.

She had planned this might with Kimiko, and knew what to do down to the last detail. As she turned the corner, she didn't notice the shadow that had appeared and disappeared down the other end. The temple was silent and still apart from the two shadows moving. On different sides of the temple grounds they never meet. Sapphire approached the Temple's vault, and listened to see if there was any one near. All she heard was the whispering of the wind in the night. She smiled and entered the vault, and another shadow showed it head around the corner and it slowly moved towards the vault as well. Sapphire knocked the bells to the tune that made the vault open. She tip toed down the stairs that formed and went down two at a time. She reached the draw of the Shen Gong Wu she wanted. As she reached for the draw she heard the tune she had played a few minutes before. In panic she hid in the shadows waiting to see if the person came down. No sound came and she sighed deeply. She went and pushed the draw open. As she reached in she didn't find the Wu but meet the hands of someone else. The two people looked into each others face and gazed into the other person's eyes. Sapphire and Clay stayed like that for a while. A red Clay spoke first, "H…H….H… howdy." But he never got a reply. Forever and a day seemed to past when they embraced. Sapphire confessed first, "Clay, I…I love you." She stumbled, but Clay kissed her full on the lips to show his. As reality slipped back to the two they turned their head to the draw. _Where the Wu go?_ Thought the now formed couple.

Mercurius got up and went out of the sleeping quarters in a way that would make a ghost jealous. He walked over the wood floor and out of the building. He had an hour to set everything up. First he ran like the wind, and just as quiet to the vault and entered. He grabbed the Horn of Plenty from where is was and headed back out. First phase done. He looked around to see if he could see anyone, but only formless shadows where around. He walked over to the path that he and Clay had talked about. He saw Dojo on his usual pillow near the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He knew that Clay had the shorter route of the two and so he need to create distractions, one of them being Dojo himself. Mercurius grabbed a corner of the pillow and gently pulled it to the door way, blocking it completely. He tip toed off to find at least one more, which was around the corner. As Mercurius's view went around the corner he saw it. It was perfect for the job. There was a bull. And actual bull in the middle of the court yard in its little pen. There was also a story to this, as it was a present from Clay father, and there was also a milking cow some where for Omi. Mercurius scanned around and went to the gate and got the bull to leave it. He got a rope and placed it hear the door of the building. Mercurius smiled and knew the timing would be perfect, but to be sure he went to the route Sapphire was to take, thanks to his partner in crime Kimiko. He made sure there was nothing to stop her. After his check, and with ten minutes left, he made his way back to bed, but only closed his eyes awaiting the movement to confirm the event was to happen. Ten minutes later and there she was. Mercurius watched as Sapphire walked past his sleeping place and then he slept for real, knowing he had done what he need to do, like any man.

"Mercurius." Said Clay lightly as he smiled and the two started to leave. They climbed the stairs and watched the stairs turn back into the floor. The left the building but in stead of going to bed the two walked out to sit underneath the tree where they talked and learnt about each other. The couple sat there for an hour before talking. Mercurius was still half awake and wondered why Sapphire hadn't come back but let the thought flow out of his mind as the dream he was in was just too inviting. The sun was still down when Mercurius got up. His daily routine of being up at about 4 in the morning, or at least two hours before sun rise. He walked out of the building yawning, he was always careful not to wake any one. He walked to his training spot where he practiced his technique s he wouldn't be bothered by Omi, nor be asked about it by any one. He usually had an hour for this, but not this morning. As he approached the tree he always passed, he saw the two missing people that had got out last night. They sat underneath the tree, each was resting their head on the other. Such a sweet scene as the stars could still be seen. Mercurius continued past them, as he smiled at the knowledge that he had done it again, that he had helped people. He walked to the vault instead today and opened it. Mercurius went a certain draw and opened it. The draw of the Horn Of Plenty was empty, but Mercurius reached into his red tunic he was wearing and pulled out the horn. He placed it back and closed the draw then so the vault itself. He smiled at the thought that had entered his mind, and would most likely never leave. _I guess me and the horn have something in common. We both gave a lot today, a lot of love._ With that he expected the rest of the day to be good.

A/N: another LONG chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. If you think something is good or bad, please tell me and I might do something with it or change something. The power of the review button is strong and mighty.


	8. The fire in the Lightning's eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I don't own any of the characters nor the Shen Gong Wu. I only own the ones I invented. If I did own Xiaolin Showdown, you all be bowing to me, but I don't. Pity that.

Chapter 8: The Fire in the Lightning Eyes.

It was another perfect day that hung over the Xiaolin Temple. The sky was a light blue and was cloudless. The sun shone down on to the grassy plains that waved lazily in the breeze. The Court Yard of the Temple was almost completely deserted. The only person was the boy sitting under the tree in the corner of the temple. The tree let its shadow fall upon the boy's face and body as it protected him from the sun's glare. Mercurius was looking out into space, his face blank and his eyes unmoving. He was alone. Master Fung and the other monks were mediating in the meditation hall. Diamond, Silver and Sapphire were away visiting friends and family back in the UK. The other dragons were off on a Shen Gong Wu hunt, leaving him alone. His eyes never moved as he sighed, his mind coming back to Kimiko. The only girl apprentice Dragon on the team and her element was fire. Mercurius was always thinking about her, his thoughts always going back to her. His first encounter with Kimiko and the others was in a showdown. He had saved her, and again his mind raced back to Kimiko. He had healed her, and to heal it he had to feel the wound. He remembered the softness of her skin, and warmth of her blood, showing she was the Dragon of Fire. He opened his eyes and went on to more recent matters. He thought about Jack Spicer and his actions. They seemed, well, out of sorts. Jack was a world conquer wannabe, not some evil villin. He had changed; he actually attacked them for real, struck one of us. And once again his mind went back to his beloved. Sighing as he eyes closed, Mercurius pictured Kimiko with his mind's eye. She stood there in her Red tunic and white trousers against his the back of his eye lid. He smiled knowing that he couldn't escape this fate, doomed to never be with out her. But he could live with that. He and she weren't official going out, he nor had her ever asked. Every one just assume, but he wanted to ask but not in front of every one. He wanted to do in some secret way. Mercurius got up and walked over to the nearest building. He walked the twisting corridors of the temple. He approached the end of a hall way, there before him lay the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. He remembered something but not quite remembering what it was. He pulled it opened and searched the writings for what he wanted. The writing went on and on, as he searched all the Wu, from the Mantis Flip Coin to the Wu Su Helmet. He stopped at the very Wu he was thinking of. The picture moved as he read the text. It read, "The Eye Bandana has the ability to give the wear the ability to communicate via minds, inputting and exporting messages." "Perfect." Said Mercurius in a low tone. All he had to do now was wait till the Eye Bandana revealed it self.

Dojo flew through the sky as a gentle breeze play with his riders' hair. One of them was Kimiko, her blue hair waving in the wind's gentle hands. She wanted to get back, for she loved to spend time with Mercurius. She loved him, since the first time her appeared to now. He had been chosen to remain behind, and he would be alone. Her fidgeted with her necklace. It was metal flame made from silver, and she almost always had it on. She held it in her hands, turning it and feeling its surface. She had been given the necklace by Mercurius. Her eyes were half closed as she thought of the day she had received the gift. It was a cloudy day, the sky was grey…. "It's not going to suddenly disappear on you." Came Raimundo's smirking voice, cutting Kimiko off from her little world. "I…I…I know." She managed to stumble words from her mouth. Although not official going out, she and Mercurius were spending a lot of time together. Kimiko looked forward to see where they were and saw the temple come in to view. She smiled as the 40 foot dragon landed in the court yard. As the dragons jumped off, Mercurius walked over and meet up with Kimiko. The two hugged and Mercurius backed off when Master Fung came out to greet the dragons as well.

"So, you were able to get the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Master Fung straight off the bat. With a smile, Omi pulled the Shen Gong Wu from behind him, showing it to every one. Mercurius smiled slightly as he saw the Eye Bandana in Omi's hand. "Omi can I borrow it?" asked Mercurius is a low tone. Omi handed the Wu to him and Mercurius put it on. He lifted his head and closed his eyes. A faint "Eye Bandana" escaped his lips as he stood unmoving. Every one stared, waiting to see what was going to happen. _"Kimiko."_ Kimiko stumbled a little, but only a little as the voice had randomly appeared in her head. _"Yes?"_ she responded slowly. _"It's Merc." _Came the Voice again. Mercurius was using the Wu to talk to her via the mind. She smiled inwardly at his voice, almost melting. _"Kimiko,"_ Said Mercurius' voice, _"Will you got out with me?"_ _"What?"_ Thought Kimiko to this. _"I know every one already assumes that we are dating, and I wanted to make, you know, official." _Kimiko let his reasoning slip into her mind, and it angered her a little. Maybe a bit too much. _"Really? You couldn't do it in front of every one else?"_ She almost shouted in her head. _"Well, I could of. But I thought this might be better." _Kimiko exploded, and even worse was that it was at Mercurius. _"REALLY? Well, I DECLINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _She shouted to Mercurius mind. She opened her eyes and walked away from Mercurius and the rest of them. Mercurius opened his eyes next with a heavy sigh. He meets the looks of every one and shook his head a little. He removed the Bandana and walked off in the opposite way to Kimiko. Master Fung sighed as well, knowing that this was not good. Omi, Raimundo and Clay, all looked clueless at each other. What happened?

The next few days were not the best the temple had ever had. First of all, Kimiko and Mercurius weren't talking. Making every thing a bit more difficult. Diamond, Silver and Sapphire returned but only they boy friends meet them. They were told the situation, and to proof it they showed Kimiko in her sleeping space, while Mercurius was out training. Mistake number one of the dragons was trying to get Kimiko to at least go out and watch Mercurius train. Poor Raimundo, he was defeated and kicked out of the room. She had hit him really hard. Next was Omi's. He thought he could get Mercurius to see Kimiko through training. But there was one small flaw in his plan. When Omi started training with Mercurius was fine, they sparred lightly. As soon as Omi brought up Kimiko, Mercurius stepped up the fight, beating down Omi in an almost all out fight. Omi came out of it with a black eye and a few bruises, even though he was wearing the Two Ton Tunic. So Diamond tried her hand. Mercurius was training again on the cloudy day, the dark sky making it very difficult to see. Diamond walked slowly towards the area were the activity was going on. She stopped a few steps away and spoke from a far. "Hi Bro." she said. Mercurius stopped and looked over to her. "Hey, Dia." He responded, walking towards her. "Why don't you talk to Kimiko?" she asked, hoping the whole Straight-to-the-point tone would throw him off. Instead he stopped and turned around. A single drop of rain hit his shoulder, and then wave after wave of rain landed, soaking the brother and sister that stood in it. "I would, but I'm don't think she wants to talk yet." And with that he went back to training. Diamond sighed and walked off, knowing that she couldn't do anything. Only Kimiko could really fix this, and Diamond hoped she would, soon. After Diamond was out of view, Mercurius stopped his training and sighed. He stood eyes closed and lifted his head into the air to greet the rain as it fell on to his face. He sighed still eyes closed and unwary of anything around him. In the back of his eye lids, there sat Kimiko in her red tunic and white trousers. She was perched on Dojo, as they flew through the air. He knew the memory well. It was a day far gone but the memory calmed him more then anything in the world.

They were returning from another good Shen Gong Wu hunt. Jack had been neaten down again in another showdown, by Raimundo no less. They were flying back to the temple, Mercurius and Kimiko together as usual. They sat next to each other on Dojo, just looking at each other. It was one of the first hunts that Mercurius had gone on. They had got the Shen Gong Wu and they were taking long flight home. Dojo shored through the air as the dragons relaxed and began to unwind. Mercurius was watching Kimiko; he was waiting for something to happen. Soon the flight ended as Dojo landed gracefully on the ground letting his passengers off. Raimundo, Clay and Omi went to put the new Shen Gong Wu away in the temple's vault. As Kimiko was about to walk off, she was grabbed by the arm a pulled lightly away from the others. She was soon meeting with a Mercurius just an inch form her face. "Kimiko, go put something on. We're going." Said Mercurius and then walked off towards the temple building nearest. Kimiko was stunned by this, but went to do as she was told. She replaced the temple uniform with a pair of jeans, pink shirt with a jacket over it. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and died crimson. As she left the room, Kimiko was meet by Mercurius. He wore a long leather coat, white shirt and dark cream trousers. "So, where are we going?" asked Kimiko, wondering what her friend wanted. Instead of an answer, he turned slightly and smiled. Soon the two were in the air, Dojo providing the transport for the two. Soon they landed in an alley way, and they walked in to the street. Lights lit the street as people scurried about doing their things in this day. The sky was a light grey and full of clouds, and under their shadow Kimiko and Mercurius walked along the street. Dojo rested on Mercurius' shoulder as the walked. Kimiko was still a little confused at what was happening, but went along with it. About and hour went past till Mercurius stopped walking. They stood out side of a gloomy looking shop, but still Mercurius was smiling. "Merc, why are we here?" she pleaded. "You'll see, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." And With that Mercurius walked into the shop. Kimiko stood shocked beyond believe, she was expected to wait in the cold, and it looked like rain. She sighed and began her wait. The Skies darkened as more clouds rolled in, but there was enough light to see. And as promised Mercurius walked out of the shop, and walked straight to Kimiko. "Come with me." He said to her, and Kimiko was still wondering what was going on, being dragged down the street by he escort. Half an hour passed in silence as Kimiko dare not ask what Mercurius was doing. They approached a large park and Mercurius entered with Kimiko trailing behind him. He continued to walk until he reached a bench. Kimiko stared at the bench; it was nothing special, same as the five they had just passed. Kimiko turned to question the actions of Mercurius and was silenced by his finger. He backed off a little and picked a box from his pocket. The red velvet box gleamed in the fading light, and Mercurius held in front of Kimiko. She took it and opened it slowly and gasped at the sight. Inside lay a silver necklace of a flame, her element of cause. She felt the tears form in her eyes as she looked up at Mercurius. That moment was all it took. The two closed the distance between them and embraced their lips together in a kiss to remember. The feel of their lips against each other was enough to drive some one crazy.

Forever and a day later, they separated from each other and looked. Mercurius thought that know they were together formally as he watched Kimiko stare at her present. "You know," she started, "You still have to ask." Mercurius chuckled at this and took the Necklace out of the box and put around his loves neck. They stayed that way for a while, as peace descended upon the earth. Soon however Dojo was out and changed to being 40 foot long. They flew of into the sky to return to the temple, and they love proven. Mercurius opened his eyes, letting the rain soak him for he didn't care. He would stand there for ever if it got him back together with Kimiko. Kimiko opened her eyes as well. The sleeping quarters was deserted apart from her. With in her grasp was the flame necklace that she had been given. She wanted to talked, hug and kiss Mercurius again, but was still a little angry about the whole, dating thing. She sighed and lay down on her sleeping mat. She waited till sleep slipped it way into her body and she went to her dreams. Again the dream was about Mercurius. In this one, he was standing there, not moving and lifeless. As this happened, there was Jack Spicer's Evil laugh ringing in the back ground. Kimiko's dream form walked towards the still body of the boy. As she reached and touched him, the Mercurius statue fell and sank into the ground, vanishing from view. The dream continued with her falling down a random hole that appears all around her. As she falls, she screams one name into the darkness around her. "MERC!" Before she hits the ground, Kimiko wakes up, as if her dream was normal. And it was another day in the temple.

The sky was light blue as the sun was lazily hanging in the sky. A cloud or two floated past harmlessly over the temple as the court yard was alive with action. Mercurius was training be himself again. Raimundo and Silver where training with some Shen Gong Wu and close by was Kimiko. Clay was teaching Sapphire how to "rope some doggies" sort of things. Omi and Diamond were having a very light spar in the mornings light. AS the actives went on, Kimiko was in her own mind where nothing could distract her. As she watched Raimundo and Silver practice their Shen Gong Wu skills, she thought about how they got together. After some incident the some how involved Mercurius they sort of feared each other for a while. But when a Showdown had brought them together, they showed their love for each other. Just like the two were doing now as they had a kissing match of sorts. Each of them had almost been beaten but seriously hurt. It was Mercurius' wise words that seemed to kick the whole thing off, and get the two back to liking and talking. But this time, there would be no Mercurius to shout out what to do. No Mercurius to make us realise what was wrong and to organise a way to get the two together. Kimiko sighed and closed her eyes. On the back of her eye lids was Mercurius standing there, watching her back with a slight smile on his face. When Kimiko smiled back in her mind, the dream came back. She watched in her mind as the Mercurius that was standing there fell in a whole, still smiling. He was soon followed by Kimiko and a scream of his name. Kimiko Sighed as the image faded from her head and she opened her eyes slowly…

"Wake up Kimiko!" came the voice of Diamond. Kimiko wore a confused look on her face as Diamond stood up straight before her and Omi a little behind. "Huh?" asked Kimiko as Diamond helped her to her feet. There stood Master Fung watching Kimiko a grim face on. "Kimiko?" said Master Fung in a wise tone, and got a reply from her, "Yes, Master Fung." "You and Mercurius must speak. This incident is distracting both of you and we need to be a full strength in case of a Shen Gong Wu revealing itself." He stated to the Dragon of Fire. Kimiko considered this, and she was tempted to say "No, you stick the little talk up your" but thought better of it before she even finished the sentence. She sighed and looked in her Master's eyes. "I will try Master Fung." And with that she turned and walked over to the general area where Mercurius was training.

Kimiko was able to get to with in about 2 feet from Mercurius and she stopped. Her mind was racing with thoughts about what to say and do. Would she just speak and apologise or would they talk for a bit, then let what ever feeling they have flow out. Mercurius stopped as he sensed Kimiko a few feet away from him. He thought only one thought, _I want Kimiko back._ Mercurius tuned to look at Kimiko, and stood watching the girl like a predator. Kimiko lifted her head as she was watching the ground. She felt a slight tingling feeling and was meet by Mercurius' gaze. She looked into her eyes and he into hers. Both minds went blank at the sight; they were silent and just waiting for something, anything to happen and for one of them to say something. As time pasted by the world and nothing moved, not the grass and not the earth, as the two just looked. This moment of eternity was broken by Mercurius' foot steps as he walked forward. He stopped so his face was a few centimetres from Kimiko's. They still searched for the words, and instead just looked. None of the others that observed the event happen dared not intervene. Instead they revelled in moment as it hung in the air, settled and spread across the world. For that moment the world could do no evil, and just embraced the peace and love that came from just this moment. The staring match continued between Kimiko and Mercurius as Ages past. As the idea of embracing and saying sorry came to their minds, the moment was broken by small vibrating, Shen Gong Wu finding dragon. Dojo couldn't stop and made his way to the two. It was their, at their feet he did it. It was there that he screamed. "OW! SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" and he almost exploded afterwards.

"Omi, go and get the Ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu." Ordered Master Fung to the young monk who ran off in search of the scroll. Master Fung looked over to see the two who were so close to coming together, split apart by a Shen Gong Wu, the same reason they were apart in the first place. Omi Returned shortly with the scroll opened and he was reading the scroll. He paid no attention to where he was going. He walked straight into Raimundo and dropped the Scroll at his Master's feet. Master Fung reached down and picked the scroll up and read the contents of the page out to the Dragons. "The Dragon Scale is a very strong Shen Gong Wu. When used, it forms in to a portable shield on the users arm." Master Fung looked up from the scroll at his dragons. "The dragons that are going on this quest will be Silver, Sapphire, Diamond, Kimiko and Mercurius." And that said all the dragons went their ways to do their own activities. A few minutes later, the five dragons chosen board Dojo in his super sized form and they all flew off in to the sky. The land and sea passed underneath them as they flew to where the Shen Gong Wu was located. Mercurius watched the world spread out as he watched and waited till Dojo landed, wondering what they will find this new Wu for. As they approached the earth, Mercurius didn't care where they were, but soon they flew into a cave and down in to the earth crust. Time flew by when suddenly, "Well, well, if isn't the Great Xiaolin Losers!" Jack shouted as he flew past with his copter-pack. "He's getting away!" shouted Diamond as Jack started to move away. Mercurius ran across Dojo's body and reached his head and leapt forward. "Two Ton Tunic." And with that the transformation happened, but Mercurius was carrying the Wu in his hand. He rested his feet on the Wu, his eyes never leaving Jack's back. "Dojo!" shouted Mercurius and in a few seconds Dojo caught on. "Rodger that Merc." He responded and Dojo Took a deep breathe.

Jack fly towards the direction of the Shen Gong Wu. His new and improved Copter Pack was out flying that stupid Dragon. Jack Spicer chuckled to himself and the caverns walls past by. Soon a strange noise reached his ears. "Huh?" he said and turned slightly to see what was behind him. He didn't like the sight at all. Behind him and gaining was Mercurius riding a wave of Fire with the Two Ton Tunic. Mercurius soon caught up with Jack Spicer and the two raced side by side towards the New Wu. The Fire that Dojo had been putting out started to thin though, leaving Mercurius with no driving force. "HAHA! Looks like your plan Failed! HAHA!" laughed Jack at his rival; he had his eyes closed as the laughing hurt a little. "Yo, Jack!" cut off Jack "Evil" laugh, and as Jack turned and looked at the origin of the voice and his jaw dropped in shock. Beside, and starting to get in front, him was Mercurius still using the Two Ton Tunic to "Surf" along the Cavern floor. The two raced along the twisting cavern tunnels, both wanting to get to the Wu first. Mercurius and Jack soon entered a large room, Spikes on the ceiling and floor, and there was a large pillar in the middle with a glowing top. Both of the racers sneered and aimed right for the column. As the Other dragons just entered the Room. Jack and Mercurius reached the Wu, both arms clamped on to the Dragon Scale when a golden aura spread out from the Wu. "Mercurius, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Declared Jack as he pointed his free hand at his rival. "Name it!" Snapped Mercurius back and his voice dripped with venom. "A battle, first one to knock the other off their pillar and into the darkness." Continued Jack with the same voice as Mercurius, "My Third Arm Sash against you're…." And Jack paused to think when Mercurius answered the question for him. "Against my Half-breed Claws!" Mercurius had been waiting for a chance to use this Shen Gong Wu. "Fine," Spat Jack back, "LET'S GO XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" and with those words the usual transforming Area happened. The cavern crumbed away until there was only three pillars around. On one stood Jack and opposite him was Mercurius. The Third Pillar had the other Dragons on it. The darkness was light by many floating fires as the words "GONG YE TAN PI!" were yelled allowing the battle to commence.

Jack and Mercurius were having a stare off, no movement and no sounds, just staring. The others watched on tensely as they could feel the build up of the atmosphere changing. Jack flinched first as Mercurius had much more practice. "Third Arm Sash." Said Jack, commanding the Sash to lift up and lunge at Mercurius, who dodged effortlessly. Mercurius in return, grabbed the Wu and pulled back on it, intent in pulling Jack off. He got close, but Jack got control and made the Wu whack Mercurius in the back. Jack recalled the arm, and tried again. He was met differently this time. As the arm came closer, Mercurius smiled as he lifted his hands to reveal his Wu. "Half-breed Claws!" he shouted and a bright light formed from him. When the light faded, it revealed that Mercurius was now different. He had the basic shape of a human, but the details and abilities of an ape. He was still wearing the same clothes, and once again grabbed the Arm. He pulled back on the arm, almost throwing Jack into the dark distance, but Jack cheated. Several "Jack Bots" were holding Jack on the pillar. Mercurius knew that he couldn't win this way. He released the arm, and watched Jack standing on his feet once again. Jack sneered as Mercurius changed back to normal. "Hehe," Started Jack as he thought out his "evil" plan, "Haha." His laughing increased as he brought out the fist of Tebigong. "HAHA!" and now he was laughing like a manic. Mercurius shifted his feet a little and Jack again lunged out with the Third Arm Sash. Once again Mercurius transformed, but into a Wolf form. Again grabbing the Wu, but he let go quicker this time, for he knew that it would be pointless. As the arm he tracked, Mercurius watched it return to Jack. Jack was snickering as he slid the Fist of Tebigong on it the Third Arm Sash. "Take this Merc!" He cried as he activated the Wu's. "Third Arm Sash!" And with that the Sash went swing behind him and then came speeding forward. "FIST OF TEBIGONG!" and with that the fist glowed and went straight into Mercurius, who then changed back to normal, and Mercurius fell of the Pillar at which he was standing. "MERC!" Cried Kimiko and Diamond, Deafening every one. But the dragons never saw what was to come. Jack didn't stop at Mercurius, as the fist continued and hit the ground at which stood Kimiko. The ground crumbled, and she fell down into the Abyss. "Kimiko!" screamed the other female dragons, but were shut off by Kimiko's top-of-the-lungs scream, "MERCURIUS!" and she continued to fall. Jack laughed evilly as Sapphire and Silver stared down into the darkness trying to see where the two had fallen. But Diamond was glaring at Jack and started to shake slightly. Before she could lunge at the person responsible for the death of her brother and a friend, a large gasp caught her attention. She turned to see what sight was there, and with every one else, gasped in shock.

Kimiko stirred slightly as her eyes started to open. She remembered falling of the pillar, into the darkness, but she fell unconscious for some reason. _Why did I fall? What happened? _She thought to her self, and her Eyes snapped wide as she saw the terrifying moments again. Mercurius was falling; she could see him in front of her. As her shock and horror decreased she focused on what was holding her. She was in the arms of some sort of creature. "Merc?" was all she could say, and got a nod in response. Jack almost died, there and then. Before him was a terrifying creature, and also one he had pissed off. It was some sort of Bird-man. Its arms and legs were the same as any birds. It had Blood red feathers with dark purple strips on his body. Its eyes were alight with cracker ling energy, and its wings were large bright white fires that burnt in the air. And it had six wings! There in its arms was Kimiko, and she whispered gently "Merc?" every one hung on the moment as the Creature's head nodded, and Jack just avoided crapping his pants. Mercurius in this form flew over to the Pillar where the others were and rested Kimiko there. "What are you?" asked Diamond as Sapphire and Silver looked Kimiko over, seeing if she was hurt. Mercurius looked his little sister in the eyes, and said in an old and wise voice, "A Phoenix." And in one swift moment, Phoenix-Merc was suddenly opposite Jack. As Jack shook at the sight of this Dragon, Phoenix-Merc raised one of his arms and pointed straight at Jack. Jack attempted his Fist and Sash combo again. But as it approached Phoenix-Merc, a huge aura of fire appeared around him. "Phoenix Fire." Said Phoenix-Merc in a low tone, and from his hand burst a stream of fire, the pushed Jack about a few hundred feet away. The Pillar was melted a little, but Jack couldn't come back from that attack. The Showdown ended and as Mercurius changed to normal, holding the Shen Gong Wu and walking over to Kimiko, she fainted.

Kimiko stirred, her head throbbing for the showdown. She remembered hitting a rock after Jack smashing the ground beneath her very feet. Her eyes were still closed, and she was trapped with in her little world for the moment. She relived the fight, Jack and Mercurius' struggle to win. She remembered Jack hitting and knocking Mercurius down and then taking her out, well the pillar under her. She fell, cried for him and held her eyes closed tightly. Then the image of Phoenix-Merc appeared. His beautiful, yet terrifying figure stood before her, and she wondered why. _Why? Why a phoenix? _She pondered this for a while, within the blackness of her world. _A lighting Dragon or something would have been more of the theme. Why a fiery beast?_ As this thought swirled in her mind then slipped out of her thoughts, Kimiko opened her eyes. She sat up in the process and scanned the room she was in. It was the very room Raimundo and Silver had been in when they had been hurt. As she looked to her left her eyes opened wide. Beside was Mercurius, sleeping in a chair. He was sort of slumped in the chair and had his eyes closed. Kimiko managed to get enough energy in to her arm to reach to nudge him. As she got closer and at least with in an inch of his arm, "Good Morning Kimiko." Was said by him. Kimiko was expecting this and almost jumped off her bed. "G…g…good morning." She said as the shock died down. She leaned forward to wards Mercurius, as he turned his head to the right and locked straight on to her eyes. "Will you go out with me?" asked Mercurius in a plain and flat tone. Kimiko's mind went blank; her mind seemed to shut down. A few minutes went by as Kimiko struggled for the words that where somewhere in her head. She blinked and then found the words. As she was about to respond to question, her lips were meet by Mercurius'. She answered the question by kissing back, the moment lasting for ever. When hell froze over, the two separated. "Can't turn me down now." And he smiled, the two were together again. Out side the room, listening at the door, were Omi and Raimundo as they told the others what was going on. "They just whispered something." Said Omi, "But we can't make it out." Finished Raimundo. As Raimundo moved his head back, Omi held his hand up. "Some one is moving around." And with that, Raimundo was back at the door, along with Silver. As they waited to hear the event happen, they should have been prepared for what was to come. WHACK! Mercurius had forced the door open and knocked the three into the next wall. The door closed again. "Well that failed." Said Diamond, one of the wiser dragons, as she helped Omi to his feet. The Group at the door went their separate ways, while Mercurius went back to Kimiko's side, and with an embrace, He was ready to spend the rest of that day next to his love, Kimiko.

A/N: O.o Holy! That was a long chapter. It was 7 and about a half pages. Phew. Just let me do Word Count. activates Word count and jaw hits ground 5504 Words! HOW THE HECK! Hehe.

This chapter was going to happen originally and then I got a review saying "Are you going got do a Kimiko and Mercurius Chapter, and if so…… YYYYYYIIIIIPPPPP!" and I got that from Bluebrittany. THANKS!

See, the review button is all powerful. Please read this and review. Please help me to improve the good old typing and creative skills. Thanks if you do, and CURSES if you don't.


	9. The 1500 year old Allies

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, the characters nor the Shen Gong Wu. I only own the ones I made up. ¬¬ if only I had invented Xiaolin Showdown, but I didn't, Pity that.

Chapter 9: The 1500 year old allies.

The Xiaolin temple sat peacefully in its grassy plain. The usual scenery around Temple waved slightly in the breeze as the wind parted to leave the temple in its peaceful state. At one of the many trees in the temple garden sat several children. These monks laid together as the trees shade cast itself selflessly over the bodies of the peaceful and quiet children. There was a bald monk with yellow tinted skin, also known as Omi, sitting with his girlfriend Diamond. On the other side of the tree was Raimundo and Silver lazily watching Clay teach some roping tricks to his love, Sapphire. The last two at the tree was Mercurius, who sat with his back against the trunk of the tree, and Kimiko lay there with her head in his lap. Mercurius stared out into the sky as he played with Kimiko's black hair, who napped quietly. Mercurius had the rest of the world blocked out, well apart from Kimiko, as he thought about the recent events that were happening around him. The group had gathered more Shen Gong Wu, and done many more Showdowns against Jack Spicer. Mercurius' thoughts lingered on the Showdowns, the many battle they had had against evil. One came to the front of his mind. The battle between Master Monk Quarn and Chase Young. The fight was a battle for the ages, a dragon against a human, good versus evil. Good won in the end, as Chase Young fell at Master Monk Quarn's feet. Mercurius' thought then took a sharp U-turn and headed straight back to Chase Young. His body shuddered slightly, not disturbing the napping girl, as he recalled the Aura that he felt coming off that evil one. The feeling he got was one a cruelness and cold bitterness. Mercurius thought back to the day he meet this evildoer. It was the day of the Shen Gong Wu known as the Lasso Boa-Boa had revealed itself. Another Beating of Jack and they had "bumped" into Master Monk Quarn. Later that day, Chase himself appeared. Mercurius closed his eyes and sighed inwardly as he recalled the fabulas beating that the dragon apprentices got from him. The back of his eye lids provided the area that the memory replayed itself on. The day that the great new evil, Chase young, revealed himself to them.

They stood at a beach that spread out in the sun light and was cut off from the main land by large cliffs. Jack had been his usual stupid self and had miss used a Shen Gong Wu. He fell and was caught by Chase Young. Jack was in awe at the great evil one who's arms he was lying in. Omi, being the brave little monk that he was, stepped forward and challenged Chase. "If you accept defeat now, you will save yourself farther embarrassment." Said Omi, this being his usual opening statement. Chase was almost too relaxed as he poured him self some…soup? The other dragons that were there, Kimiko, Mercurius, Raimundo and Clay, watched getting into a sort of fighting position. "What are we going to do? Sit around and sip tea?" asked Raimundo in a slightly mocking tone. "It's my Lau Mane Long Soup," he drink deeply, "I always have a cup before victory." He smirked afterwards. Omi was frustrated and lunged, he preformed complex moves and strikes to hit Chase Young, but Omi was cut off at every move by a slight movement of Chase's limbs. Mercurius watched the scene carefully as he searched his memory for the right bit of information that he wanted. _Lau Mane Long Soup? Where have I heard that before?_ Was the main thought that circled his mind. Soon, Omi was knocked down by Chase and he then got up and moved over to the other dragons. "You fight well," and he stopped as he thought, "well, as far as evil genius' go." They team of four got ready to fight, Mercurius was too busy thinking. "I've been wanting to scrap all day." Said Clay in a sly tone as he cracked a few knuckles. Mercurius snapped back to reality as he realised where the name "Lau Mane Long Soup" had come from, but he couldn't tell the others, it would only make them question him. Before Mercurius could open his mouth, the four dragons to his left charged forward screaming as they approached their target. "Guys wait! IT WON'T WORK!" he shouted but they couldn't hear his wise words. Just before the dragons were able to grab Chase, he leapt gracefully in to the air. The four fighters crashed into each other and collapsed onto the floor. _Head on collusion! Ouch! And with Clay and Omi! _Thought Mercurius as he slapped his forehead and looked at the four so called "Dragon apprentices" on the floor groaning. Chase stood opposite him and looking down at the group. The two fighters looked up and their eyes meet. Surprisingly, it was Chase who changed his stance, moving into a fighting pose, their wasn't a lot of difference. They two were unmoving and silent, it only being pieced by the random groaning of the injured warriors on the floor. The air swirled and went cold as the two glared eye to eye as the world slowed down. A few minutes passed by and they finally moved. Chase got up and turned around walking away from his opponent. Mercurius then helped the dragons onto their feet, and the day continued forward.

Mercurius emerged back to the real world, opening his eyes to meet the usual scene. Nothing changed in the eternity that was the memory. The clouds were in the same place, the leaves still held in the breeze by the tree and Kimiko still lay there upon his lap. Such a moment was rare, when everything stops just of your moment to pass. Mercurius feared what Chase might be up to, and he rarely feared anything. Chase was an evil that was 1500 years old, but worse he used to be good. His thoughts could reflect both sides of the great fight, and maybe even anticipate their moves. Mercurius looked over to Omi as the monk talked to his sister, Diamond. Another thought about Chase hit him. He seemed to have an interest in the yellow monk. Another memory surfaced about the day that Clay was possessed. He knew that Omi had had contact with Chase before he confronted Sabeine. He learnt the move repulse the Monkey, which he knew Master Fung didn't teach him. He sensed Chase very near and even asked Omi about him. He got no answer, but he found out what he wanted. He knew that Chase wanted Omi as an apprentice, and turn him evil. Mercurius looked down into the closed eyes of his beautiful love. He smiled as his fear left for a minute but it returned as he thought about the effect Chase could do to her. He would have to stop them, Chase, Jack, Wuya….. Wuya? Mercurius suddenly jolted his head up, disturbing Kimiko, and thought, _Wuya? Where the hell as she been? Maybe in hell. _He was lost in thought as his mind started to close around him….. "You alright?" asked a calm and friendly voice. It tore the blackness of Mercurius' mind as he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about things." And he smiled at her. Kimiko didn't believe him but made nothing of it and sat up next to him. They embraced in a loving hug. Mercurius was happy for her, she had almost no worries. She didn't have to think about the problems of the future like Chase. The bliss of the temple floated back down on to them all. Mercurius thought however went back to Chase, and so he closed his eyes to gain peace.

Chase raised his eye lids revealing his reptilian eyes to the rest of the world. He had been meditating, thinking about the Xiaolin monks, but two in particular. Omi, but more importantly, Mercurius. This Monk wasn't like the others; he was different, gifted in some way that allows Mercurius to frighten him. Something was odd, he wasn't sure what. Chase reflected on the moment that he encountered the monk. They stared, a stand off. They were, what is the word, equal in power. Well it seemed that way. _Who is he?_ Was the only thought that circled his mind. Until a large thud rung through his lair reaching his ears. Chase sighed and clicked his fingers, his usual sigh to his "pets" to do something. He got back on to his feet and sighed as he sensed something that he really didn't want to deal with. Jack Spicer was approaching, the so called "evil genius" was more annoying then evil. Jack entered the chamber, being dragged by one of the many tigers that roamed the palace like grounds, grinning, dare I say it, evilly. "What do you want, worm?" asked Chase Young half heartedly. "To alliance myself with you." Answered Jack, but Chase expected this. "Not if you were the last evil doer on the planet." Snapped Chase at Jack and turned away. "Oh but it's not me. It's someone else." Came Jack's voice and then a thud. This got Chase's attention as he turned to see Jack on the floor and purple ghost like creature floating in the air. "I want to alliance with you." Said the "entity" and it offered and ghostly hand, "My name is Wuya…" Chase was shocked to say the least, Wuya was one person he wanted to meet, yet destroy. "Yes, I'm the one who got you to take the potion. We are meant to work together to bring the world under evil control." Continued the floating hag, as Chase listened. He was interested now, this Idea. He knew he wasn't going to be able to defeat Wuya, yet. "What's in it for me?" asked Chase in a low tone. "I will give you….."

Mercurius eyes snapped open; his whole body was in a cold sweat. He had been leaning against one of the temple buildings. The others were training, doing different activities that Master Fung had instructed them to. He had asked to be excused and after being given permission, went and stood there. He was sweating bullets at the last image he had seen. The image hunted him, flashing before his eyes as he felt an evil far greater then anything else descend. He forced himself to relive that last moment. His eyes seemed to lose their pupils as his focused and saw the picture there in front of him. He saw Chase's palace chamber with Chase there. On the floor was Jack, but the more important detail, Wuya was floating there. He listened once again, hearing the words that woke him from the calm of his thoughts. "I will give you….Omi." He shivered at the name, as it echoed with in his head. Chase wanted Omi, and Wuya was going to give Omi to Chase. _Great,_ thought Mercurius has the real world slipped back to his eyes, _Wuya and Chase together and then add an evil Omi. We're all screwed._ He looked up from the ground to meet the gaze of every one. They were all staring at him in slight terror. Before their eyes was a sweating and messy looking Mercurius. Even Master Fung looked worried at the sight. Diamond thought about Mercurius, for she had never seen him like this, he looked scared. He was always calm. Kimiko walked over to her boyfriend and hugged him. "What's wrong, please tell me?" she asked in a whisper, but all she got was a hug back. The moment lasted forever, as Mercurius let the feeling slip away.

The day passed slowly as night approached. The temple was calm as the sun fell from grace and the stars raised into the sky. The dragons were lazily doing their chores around the temple grounds. Kimiko walked around dusting the floors slowly, giving her time to think. She pondered about Mercurius, and what had startled him. It wasn't him sweating that worried her, it was the lightning bolt. They had discovered Mercurius because a large blast of lightning that had hit the temple. They ran to the place the bolt had landed and discovered an unmoving Mercurius. Kimiko glanced up to see Omi walking towards the Vault, most likely to guard the Wu from any intruders. Kimiko continued her slow dusting in to the main building. She sighed heavily and dropped the broom from her hand. A tear appeared in her eye, as she held them tightly closed. "Why? What's wrong Merc?" she whispered to no one. Her eyes shot open when a loud yell was heard. She turned and saw where it had come from. _The Shen Gong Wu Vault? OMI!_ And with that she ran into the vault building. She meet every one there staring at a blue statue. The statue was made of sapphire and looked like Omi. "This is not good." Said a low voice from behind them all, and as every one turned to greet Mercurius' stare, he finished. "The Sapphire Dragon is loose." In shock of Mercurius' statement, Master Fung ran down the stairs to the place where they had left the ash covered Wu. Instead of the dragon looking back at him, there was nothing. He returned back to the group that surround the sapphire-Omi. He looked down and sighed. Soon the plan was set out, for the monks were to search and find the rebel Shen Gong Wu. The people were separated and went around to find this dangerous Wu. Half an hour went by with out anything happening. Then all hell broke loose….

Kimiko was running as fast as she could towards the shout that had rung through the air. Kimiko got to the place where the shout came from, only to see a sapphire-Sapphire. _How Ironic, Sapphire made out of sapphire…_ thought Kimiko as she walked over to statue and felt its surface. A tear fell as Kimiko walked on, she had to find this dragon, last time she was the first to know what its power was. She peered around buildings, checking for any thing blue. A few minutes passed when Kimiko heard a noise. "Typhoon Boom WIND." Came Raimundo's voice, he was doing his usual elemental move. "RAI!" Shouted Kimiko as she felt the wind blast pass by. She ran around building corners, soon hearing the sound of the dragons breathe. When Kimiko finally found Raimundo, he was a statue as well. She ran forward in blind fear and rage. She was wanted to stop this Dragon, yet feared what it could do to her. As she ran round the temple she passed Diamond. Then the thought slapped her, and she started to fear what the dragon could do to Mercurius. She stopped dead as a cold breeze run round her and crawled up her spine. She turned to see Diamond just turn a corner, and then leap back. At the very spot that she had stood, a blue fire had struck. As Diamond back against one of the temple's building, the Sapphire dragon reared its ugly head and advanced towards the little girl. Kimiko was in blind fury as she watched the Shen Gong Wu snort to Diamond. With a scream and a bright light, a large ball of fire was shot forward. The light had got the attention of the Sapphire beast as it just dodged the blast and ran, well slithered, round a corner. Kimiko ran up to the scared girl as she shook. "You ok?" asked Kimiko in her most caring voice. "Yeah." Was the reply. Kimiko edged forward to peer round the corner, and all she saw was darkness. Not a bit of blue at all. She sighed heavily but her hair almost jumped off her, as the dragons breathe announced who was behind her. Despite her instincts to ran as far way as possible, she slowly turned to see a tall blue dragon in the air, and its lower half semi-circling a new statue, this one of Diamond. Kimiko stared at the dragon's evil face, and planned her actions carefully. She waited for the perfect moment, which came when the dragon huffed at her. And with that she put her plan into action.

If you had been watching the temple from the sky that night, getting a bird's eye view of the grounds, you would properly get very, very confused. The temple grounds looked a bit more like the game Pac-man as two figures ran around the grounds very fast. For this was Kimiko's great plan, run for one's life. When the dragon seemed to not pay attention to her, she turned and legged it. She ran forward, non stop. She dared not look behind as the sound of the blue fire striking the ground was terrible and all the motivation she needed to keep going. She turned when ever she reached a dead end, looking for someway to lose the beast. As she searched for the exit from this chase, she ran into the building, hoping against hope that the dragon was too large to enter. As Kimiko ran, she noticed a blue statue of Clay standing there, about to stomp on the ground in his usual Seismic Kick technique. The more she ran, the more she saw. Almost every one was frozen in the blue prison, apart from her, and two other people. One was Dojo and the other was Mercurius. Kimiko ran to way she and the other dragons slept. Her back against the wall facing Clay's empty room. She panted heavily hoping to find the other two. Kimiko's eye closed tightly when she heard the sound of a door being forced open. She waited for the flame to bathe her in sapphire. The moment never came, although a voice did. "Now listen up pill….. Kimiko?" Kimiko opened one eye to meet the gaze of Dojo, wearing a hat and a small pair of gun holsters, but they had bottles of Clay highly spicy sauce. "What are you doing?" asked a confused Kimiko. "I'm going to defeat that sapphire monstrosity. I did it ounce, with soot and I can do it again." And with Dojo's answer came Kimiko's plan. "Dojo, your right. But I going to help with my element." And she smiled evilly as she thought the plan though. The Sapphire Dragon animated its sapphire army and started to march them out of the temple grounds. Suddenly a whistle cut the silence off and there stood two figures, staring down the dragon. _Where are you Merc?_ Thought both Kimiko and Dojo.

While this was going on, Mercurius had been able to get into the Shen Gong Wu vault with out a hitch. He tapped in the vault's musical password, and watched the stairs form. He marched down the rough, stone stairs looking for the draw he needed. He remembered reading about the Sapphire Dragon and its amazing abilities. The dragon was basically a last resort, for when activated, which is done by whipping a bit of soot off, the dragon would go on a "sapphiring" spree. Or as the scroll put it, "It turns everyone, Good, Evil or Indifferent, to Sapphire." Kind of makes you wonder why Grand Master Daishi, with all his wisdom, would created such a beast. Soon Mercurius read the writing he wanted to read. He opened the draw and reached in to grab the Wu, but he also grabbed something else, another person's hand. With half closed eyes of boredom, Mercurius said "Hello Jack-ass." A scowling Jack Spicer came up from the shadows, and he was using the Monkey Staff. "Merc, I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown. A fight till one of us can't fight." He sneered, "My…" "Yeah, yeah I accept your conditions." Said a rushed Mercurius as he heard the sound of Blue fire hitting the ground. "Let's Go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" and the arena changed, the floor raised into the sky as the room grew in size, The two warriors stood on a white titled plat form in the middle of space by the look of things. When the change was complete, Mercurius stood dressed in his temple uniform, and across was Jack. "GONG YE TAN PI!" and Jack laughed really hard. Mercurius looked around and realised his mistake, for he had no Shen Gong Wu, while jack had at least two. _Next time, you set the rules. And also listen to all the rules. _Thought Mercurius as he saw that he had to beat Jack when he had the Two Ton Tunic.

Mercurius was down into a fighting position, while Jack was chuckling to himself. _I can't believe I have such an easy showdown. Time for a beating. _Thought the cocky boy genius as he activated his defence Wu. He now had a large metal tunic on him that was unbeatable. He also had his Monkey Staff and his Third Arm Sash, so decided to give his opponent a chance. "You get the first strike." And with that Jack laughed evilly and closed his eyes. He missed every thing. Mercurius wasn't going to miss out on the first strike and so took it. He just happened to of kicked Jack in the head where the Tunic didn't protect. Jack was knocked back a lot, near the edge, but he recovered too soon. Jack used his Third Arm Sash to lash out at Mercurius, who dodged effortlessly to the side and went in for another head shot. Jack was sent in the middle again, and the Two Ton Tunic wasn't helping. Jack looked at his rival but couldn't decided which on of the images was him, which of the four was it again? Jack got up regardless of his injury and waited for Mercurius to attack. He didn't wait long as he charged in fast and low. Jack having learnt ducked himself into the Tunic and chuckled, knowing he was protected, or so he thought. Mercurius still struck the Wu and the force had actually hit Jack by some way. Because of the force of the hit and the weight of the Wu Jack was sent flying at the edge. Instead he hit an invisible and was knocked out. The Showdown ended and Mercurius had won. Jack disappeared but Mercurius didn't even bother to check as he ran up the stairs. After a few minutes and a few stops, Mercurius went running out of the temple vault, legging it for the entrance, hoping he wasn't too late.

Kimiko and Dojo were facing down a giant blue dragon and there friends. They stood a pretty good chance, for Kimiko's element of fire would be able to defeat the dragon, for it was disabled by soot. Plus she had Dojo next to her, he had already done this once, he could do it again. The Wu turned and got into the usual Western Showdown pose. The statue servants lined up by the path, while Dojo drank the source quickly. Kimiko Ready herself, for just as the last drop of the hot stuff went down into Dojo's throat, the Sapphire Dragon Fired. Dojo countered but was being forced back; dangerously close, so Kimiko entered the frail. "Judah Lay Flip, FIRE" She yelled as she summoned her fire and fired and combined with Dojo's blast. She made a difference but not a huge one, as they were forced back little by little. _Why isn't it going down? Dojo defeated it last time, so why can't two of us? _She questioned her self. Her glance wavered to the side and saw all the people along them. _Of course!_ She told to herself, _Last time, it hadn't Sapphired so many people. For each one it got stronger. Great, just great._ As their end got close and was turning blue, Kimiko closed her eyes waiting fate. "Star Hinarbi!" was shouted behind her, and as he eyes revealed the real world back to Kimiko, she saw an new beam of fire clashing with the blue flames, balancing the beams once again. "Give it every thing you got!" said Mercurius as he revealed himself, and with those words the combined fire of her, Dojo and Mercurius increased in power and then struck the Blue beast. As soot covered it again, the dragon turned back to normal. Every one was freed, and a short discussion went on about the battle.

An hour later, and the dragons and Master Fung were gathered in the meditation room. "We need to discuss this event." Said Master Fung as he sat there observing the four couples. "How did the Dragon get activated?" asked Kimiko, looking over at Omi. "I'm not sure. I just saw it when I entered the vault." Replied Omi. Soon the discussion rose in volume, every one wanting to voice their opinions, well apart form Master Fung and Mercurius. "Every one quiet. What do you think Mercurius?" asked the wise teacher, Mercurius opened his eyes and voiced the truth. "Guys, this was not what was important. The dragon was only a distraction." He stopped letting it all sink in. "The real worry is what was taken. When I went and got the Star Hinarbi, I had to Showdown Jack. I won and I believe he didn't take anything else. However he is not what I'm worrying about. Jack would never be smart enough to use the Sapphire Dragon against us like that." And as he paused, the world stopped as he sighed very heavily, "What worries me most is the fact that the Serpent's tail and the reversing Mirror are gone." In shock of this statement, Raimundo, who had used the Wu before together, rushed to see if they were still in their draws. But they weren't. "Who took them?" asked Raimundo when he got up, "And what do they want?" Mercurius sighed again, getting the attention of every one. "The person who took them was Chase Young, who was the one who set the Dragon loose, and the reason is…." But he was cut off as a wave of darkness passed over the world. Everyone exited and got the point. She was back….

A/N: what do you think? Please read and review so I kno if my story is doing well or not. Thanks.


	10. A Deals a Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I don't own the characters, nor the Shen Gong Wu. I only own the characters I created.

Chapter 10: A Deal's a Deal.

Chase Young stood waiting for the moment to strike to appear. The sky was dark; night was over the Xiaolin Temple as Chase watched from the roofs. He was concealed by a large cloak, which played gently in the wind of the night. He was mainly watching Kimiko, seeing where she went. She dusted pointlessly as she moved around the temple's grounds. Chase jumped off the roof to the next in line. He was still just a moving shadow to any one who was watching. Chase Young looked around, checking on each of the monks, and he still stuck to Kimiko's path. She passed many of the monks, Clay, Silver, Diamond, Raimundo and finally Omi. He saw Omi moving towards the vault from the roof on which he stood. The moment appeared, and Chase took it with out a second thought. When no one was looking, Chase leapt with his cloak blowing behind him and landed a foot from the vault doors. He moved his head, scanning around him, and moved ghost like into the vault. The light showed his face and head, but the rest was cut off by the black cloak. He walked to the middle of the vault room, where he was able to force the vault open. He watched as the stairs formed into the darkness. With Silent foot steps, he went down to the draw where the Serpent's Tail was kept. He opened the draw and took out the Wu. He continued down and found the other Wu he needed. The Reversing Mirror. However, before he could make his escape from the temple, he heard Omi enter the Vault. _Damn it,_ thought Chase Young, _How can I get away now?_ Chase scanned the room in which he stood, looking for anything to help him. His eyes fell upon a certain rock draw. Chase read the name quickly. _The Sapphire Dragon._ He smiled evilly as he opened the draw._ If I activate it then it will give me all the distraction I will need. _He placed a finger on the top of the Wu and then removed it. He left a small spot where the soot was removed. Chase ran into the darkness of the vault to observe the event before him. As he thought, Omi came down and spotted the open draw.He gasped as he saw the Sapphire Dragon rise out of it. Chase smiled as he heard the two go up the stairs, and the dragons breathe at the end. Chase then made way up the stairs, he had also heard Omi's final yell, and knowing the others would come; he couldn't go out of the temple the normal way. Chase Young took one of the Wu he had stolen. "Serpent's Tail." He said as he heard foot steps approach. As soon as the Shen Gong Wu had taken effect, Chase flew through the floor and out of the temple grounds. He was tempted to stay and watch the disaster unfold but he needed to end this deal. Chase started the journey home as he was escorted by a couple of his "pets". Chase planed his rule of the world. He knew that he couldn't defeat Wuya yet, he would need the aid of an apprentice, and he had chosen which one. Omi. _How did Wuya make me take the potion? _Asked Chase to himself as the journey continued by in the night. Chase finally reached his cave, and he was to soon get what he wanted.

Wuya floated around aimlessly, waiting for her partner to come to and bring what she needed. She floated from room to room, watching as the animals that Chase kept moved around. She finally floated in to the throne room. To her left was the seat Chase took, its golden glow gave it the idea of a great ruler. Wuya floated over to it, and lowered herself into the right position. She looked forward across the floor to wards the door, believing for a moment she was alive again. But the felling was torn away as she tried to grab the arm, and went through it. Wuya sighed as she heard the sound of the door to Chase's lair open. She smiled as she thought about first order of business when alive. _Get Omi to Chase, but to do that…_she thought as the door's opened as Chase walked in. "Here are the Shen Gong Wu you need." Said Chase to the floating blob. "Good," she replied, smiling as she floated to face the throne. "Place it there." Chase didn't move until Wuya turned to him. "Answer me this first. How did you make me take the potion?" asked Chase, curious about this. "Easily. When Daishi was about to seal me away, I put a curse upon him. The curse was that his greatest student will turn and set evil to the world. When Daishi started to train people, you where by far the best. When you left Daishi thought that the curse was lifted, and then it happened. And now here we are." Explained Wuya as she looked at the puzzled Chase, as he absorbed the tale. "I see." Said a distracted Chase as he placed the Reversing Mirror on the throne. He walked away as Wuya floated forward. "Ready?" asked Chase, looking at her transparent back. Wuya sighed and answered. "Yes." Chase held his Wu up high. "Serpent's Tail." And he floated to wards Wuya. "Reversing Mirror." When the two clashed, the wave of darkness was released into the world. The leaves on the trees turned black, as the ground darkened. However the conversion was not complete. "You haven't given me my full power." Said a human Wuya as she turned to Chase who stood, slightly in awe. "You have to fulfil your end of the bargain." Said Chase covering his amazement. "Fine." Sighed Wuya as she walked towards the door. She was going after one person at the temple. Only one. _Diamond._ Thought Wuya as she took to the sky and rode the winds. Chase watched as she left, planning her down fall.

The temple was in panic. The original four dragons were running around, screaming something about the end of the world. Dojo was shaking on the ground, scarred out of his skin. Master Fung was consulting the other monks. Three of the new dragons were watching the scene. The odd one out was Mercurius. He was looking out into the sky, plotting. A difficult thing to do when you keep hearing "It's the end of the world!" ever few minutes. The latest was Omi. Mercurius sighed inwardly, knowing that if anything is going to come here, they were going after Omi. Mercurius returned his gaze to the sky, wondering what to do. The day went passed as the dragons calmed down a little. "See. She can't be back to full power. The river is still flowing and the leaves are still on the trees." Said Mercurius in a wise way to the others, and indicated the tree nearest them. The Landscape had gone dark, even in the light of the sun. It was about mid day when Master Fung finally came out to speak to the dragons. "We are not sure what is going on. But we must be prepared for anything, evil is growing young ones, and we will need to be at full strength." Said Fung to his students. The monks began the preparations for the fight against evil. They trained a lot more with the Shen Gong Wu and practiced team skills. Mercurius glanced at a distant tree that over looked the temple. In that tree was a young woman, watching the monks, her red hair going down her back. Her purple clothes played in the wind, as the marks under her eyes were only of the few changes in on her pale skin. Wuya watch one monk as they moved. Soon night came to pass. The monks went to bed, with a pair guarding the grounds from intruders. The watch of the night went to Omi and Diamond. They patrolled around the buildings, checking the entrances and exits for anything odd. The pairing idea was from Mercurius, he didn't what Omi, or anyone, alone on guard. The two were going across the dark court yard when a shadow walked towards them. They got into fight positions, as the light of the moon showed the shadowy figure of Wuya. "Wuya!" shouted Omi as Diamond looked stunned. "In the flesh." She snickered as she watched the two looking at her with fear. "Diamond, go ring the warning bell. I will hold her off." And with that order, Omi charged forward, and Diamond went for the bell. As Omi closed in on her, Wuya floated of the Monk as he went for a flying kick, yelling something about dogs' playing cards. As Diamond got close to the bell, she was struck by a blast of green fire. She fell, still conscious she looked at the bell as she was lifted into the air. Omi jumped to strike Wuya as she carried Diamond into the sky. Wuya flew just out of Omi's reach, smirking as Diamond looked pleadingly at Omi. "Want her back?" asked Wuya evilly, watching Omi stare in anger at her, "Then come to Chase's lair, alone." And with that she flew off into the sky, towards Chase's lair. Omi ran to the vault after he watched the two fly off into the distance.

Mercurius opened his eye wide, scared by his nightmare. He sat up and remembered what happened. He was standing unmoving, watching as his sister was being dragged off by shadowy hands, and he heard the call "Golden Tiger Claws" and evil laughing. Finally he watched as the earth closed around him. Mercurius got out of his bed, or mat, and ran to the court yard, as he got half way he heard the call. "Golden Tiger Claws." As He reached the exit, he saw Omi jumping into the portal created by the Shen Gong Wu he carried. Mercurius ran as he watched Omi jump away with the Golden Tiger Claws, the Two Ton Tunic and the Orb of Tunarmi. The portal closed just as Mercurius had gotten close. He then stood, completely alone. He had dreamt this; this happened in the dream, meaning that this was not going to end well for him. Chase sat waiting for the return of Wuya. He was greeted her as she landed, by feet gracefully touching the ground. She was holding something under her arms, a monk dressed person. "So, you got Omi?" asked Chase, straight to the point. "No." she said as she laid the girl on the ground. Chase was angry at his partner, she had betrayed him. But before he could change and rip her to pieces, she looked at him and said, "But this will get him here." Wuya explained it to Chase, that she had brought Diamond as a way of getting Omi's continued loyalty. Chase glared down at the barely moving girl, she was breathing slightly, remembering something about her. _She and Omi are in love; maybe I can use her after all._ Thought Chase, as he looked at Wuya. "We will of course have to wait for Omi to arrive on his own." Said Wuya, looking in to Chase's eyes, "Then he will be all yours. That is what you wanted." "Fine." Said Chase as he walked away, leaving Wuya and the girl alone. Wuya bent down to the young, and now unconscious, girl and whispered in her ear. "I have something planned for you, dear." Wuya then slung the girl over her shoulder as she walked over to the throne room. There sat Chase, meditating in the chair. Wuya walked over but didn't disturb him, and let the Diamond slump on to the side of the throne. Summoning her powers, Wuya created a metal collar to go around Diamond's neck and then added a chain. Now all she had to do was wait. Omi came out of the portal he had made in Chase Young's lair. He was far away from where he was sure that they had Diamond. Omi crept along the hall ways and the rooms of the lair, trying to find the right place._ They would have placed her in a bedroom_. Thought Omi hopefully. Omi went through a few more rooms, when he finally found some HUGE doors. Omi stared forward, but finally went forward and opened the doors. Omi was looking down at first, but when his eyes did finally make it up, he was shocked. In this large room was a golden throne at which Chase sat. Next to him was Wuya. Finally he saw the body slumped up against the chair, and then almost burst out crying. There was a slumped and almost unmoving Diamond, a large collar around her neck and with a matching large chain. The anger in Omi rose, to the point of boiling, and then Chase got up. "Om…" he started when Omi exploded, He charged forward at top speed going straight for Chase's face. Chase was ready though, for he blocked each of the blows Omi tried. Omi lunged again and again, no stop. He was fuelled by his rage, and his love for Diamond. Chase decided to end this little out brake after a few minutes. When Omi got close, Chase knocked him away to the floor. Omi landed with a sickening thud, and was struggling to get up. Chase waited till Omi was finally on his feet. "Omi, stop this or I kill Diamond." Said the cold heart beast named Chase, as Omi stared at him with pure hate. Omi fell on to his butt still staring at the evil pair. Chase walked till he was looking down onto the tiny warrior, "Omi, Join me o….." started Chase in his cold and bitter voice, but was cut off by Omi's raged filled voice. "NEVER! I WILL NEVER JOIN THE HEYLIN SIDE!" shouted Omi at Chase, spitting in the process. Chase grinned evilly as Wuya walked forward holding the chain. "Oh but you will, Omi." Snickered Wuya, tugging on the chain lightly. Omi's eyes widened in knew what was going to happen. "Omi," started Chase once again, "join me, or Diamond will be terminated!" Chase's offer was out in the open. Omi stared at the ground; his mind was racing with thoughts. Slowly though, Omi raised his head to look at this enemies. He opened his mouth slightly……

The Bell rang out across the grounds as Mercurius smashed the bell. Every one who was asleep was now awake. Every one ran out to the area around the bell, every one staring at the ringer. Mercurius looked angry and sad at the same time; no one knew what to do. Kimiko walked forward and looked at Mercurius's face. His eyes were alight with a flame that she had never seen before. Mercurius stared back into her eyes and then up to every one. "We have a problem." He said to everyone's attention. "What has happened?" asked Master Fung in a calm voice, which soon to be shattered. "Wuya is back, and she got Diamond." Everyone was shocked and then mourned the lose Mercurius and Omi would be going through. Kimiko snapped her eyes open. "Hey, where's Omi?" she said looking around. "That brings me to the next problem." Came Mercurius's saddened voice as every one was thinking different things about what had happened to Omi. "Omi," started Mercurius, but stopped in thought, "he went to get her back." "And that's a problem why?" asked a puzzled Raimundo. Mercurius looked into his eyes and just said it. "Chase Young wants Omi as an apprentice, and he made a bargain with Wuya. If Chase gets Omi, Wuya will get back all her power. And will take of the world." Now every one was panicking, Master Fung was a trying to get some sort of plan together, but the monks just weren't having it. "Can't we just track Omi down?" asked Raimundo in the middle of the chaos. "Well, no. We can't. He took the Golden Tiger Claws." The temple grounds were soon silent as each of the monks of the temple were thinking fast, trying to make a plan to get the two missing people back. "Can't we just go to Chase's lair?" asked Clay. "It is worth a chance," said Master Fung, "Young monks, you must prepare to fight this evil that is about to come about. Dojo." Said Fung as the monks all went off to get ready. "You must fly with all your speed." Dojo nodded and changed to his super size. A few minutes later and the monks came back; Mercurius had the Eye of Daishi and the Longyi Kite, Kimiko had the Star Hanarbi and the Jet Boot Su, Clay had the Third Arm Sash and the Monsoon Sandals while Raimundo had the Sword of the Storm and the Wings of Tunarbi. Silver had the Tangle Web Comb, and Sapphire brought along the Silk Spinner. The monks got together and found the monstrous Dojo. They climbed on to Dojo's back, each holding on for the bumpy ride. "What Shen Gong Wu did Omi take?" asked Clay as he sat behind Mercurius on the back of Dojo. "He took the Two Ton Tunic, the Golden Tiger Claws and the Orb of Tunarmi. But I doubt he was going to use them, he's properly built up so much anger that he will fight blindly." "But," began Kimiko who had just mounted, "why did he go alone?" "Most likely that Wuya told him too." Said Mercurius, waiting for the others to board Dojo's back. When all of the Xiaolin Warriors were on, Dojo started to rise, then hit the ground frozen by something. "What's wrong?" asked Silver getting off the ground, having been thrown off. "I can't move," said Dojo, stating the obvious, "some feeling just came over, and stopped me." Then it hit. A large Wave of evil and darkness spread off the temple, as the trees turned black and the leaves fell, and the rivers ran dry. The rein of darkness had began. Mercurius looked into the sky, saying on thing out loud. "A deal's a deal." As when Chase gets Omi, he has to give Wuya the rest of her powers.

A/N: Another Chapter done. Hope you all like this story and this chap. Please read and review please. I need to find out what I need to improve. Thank you.


	11. A Final Fall

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. None of it. I only own the things I created, such as Mercurius.

Chapter 11: A Final Fall.

Chase watched Omi carefully, looking for slight changes in mood and attitudes. After his little out break of Omi's good side, Wuya snickered. Something that Chase found odd, "Oh but you will." She said, and Chase was reminded what they had against him. Chase looked at his soon to be apprentice, and said, "Omi," evil dripping from his voice, "join me or Diamond will be terminated." Omi was shocked by such an offer. This was something that Omi didn't want to face, and Chase could tell this from his face. Omi's eyes darted from side to side as he was deep in thought. _I need to get Diamond back, and keep her safe._ Said one side of Omi, but to there was another side of him, _but you can't let Chase take over the world. You have to save the World from evil. _ This choice seemed to take entity to decide, but in reality it took only a few moments. Omi raised his head to look into the eyes of the great evil of the world, and he opened his mouth. His answer was delayed, as the fight was still being waged within him, but he soon found some of his voice. "I….I…" stumbled Omi as his mind was in disarray. "Yes, Omi?" asked Chase in a sinister voice, knowing he had won. He knew that Omi was going to be his. "I…..Erm….." continued Omi, the answer forming in his mouth. "Come on, Omi. What will it be?" said Wuya in a low voice, just enough for the yellow skin boy to hear. She gave the chain another little tug, and made the limp body of Diamond move slightly in to Omi's view. Omi shut his eyes and started to cry softly at first, then harder. He had lost to Chase and Wuya. "I will…. Join you." He said in a saddened voice. "Good." Came Chase's voice. "Now, Omi. Shake Chase's hand to finalise it." Said Wuya as Omi struggled to get off the floor. Omi staggered to wards Chase and stood about an inch from him. Chase put one hand behind his back, and held the other forward. Omi looked at the out stretched hand, then finally took the hand with his own and shook it. "Then it is done." Said Chase, when a laughing started. This laugh was full of evil as Chase felt its chill go down his spine. The two turned to see a glowing Wuya as she laughed evilly and a wave of pure darkness spread out from her. From Chase's cave, the evil spread out into the world. When this happened both chase and Omi were in shock, as the room settled down from the bright green glow. When the light went, darkness came in. the room was completely black until Wuya's evil glow light the room. Chase looked around and saw that next to Wuya were two huge rock guards, their eyes were alight with green fire. "What is this?" said Chase, staring at the woman in between the rock monstrosities. "Oh nothing, just completing a deal." Said Wuya, giving an innocent voice, or at least trying. "I haven't given you your powers back!" exclaimed an outraged Chase. "Oh but you didn't have to." Sneered Wuya looking straight into her partner's eyes. Omi was frozen with terror. "Remember Chase," started Wuya shaking her finger at the evil man, "A deal's a deal. I gave you what you wanted, and so I got what I wanted." The two just stared at each other.

"What did you say?" said Sapphire as she got off the ground, and standing next to Clay. "I said," started Mercurius, his gaze never leaving the sky, "a deal's a deal." He sighed and looked straight at Master Fung. "What are you on about?" asked Raimundo, waving his arms in the air. He was completely confused. What was going on? "What I mean by that is that Wuya has now got her Full power back." Every one looked down, not wanting to look into each other's eyes and see their fear. "But how? She didn't before." Said Kimiko to anyone who would answer. Master Fung looked to Mercurius and got a nod. He sighed and looked at Kimiko. "This happened because Wuya and Chase Young made a deal. Wuya's Full Power for…" Stated Master Fung when Kimiko cut in. "For OMI!" Every looked around… "But why take Diamond?" Asked Clay looking at Sapphire. "For the same reason you hang around with Sapphire, or why Raimundo spends his time with Silver." Responded Mercurius, getting confused looks from ever one, even Master Fung. He frown at them all and yelled, "THEIR IN LOVE!" He continued frowning as the others got back up. "With Diamond, they could insure Omi's cooperation, and his continued loyalty." Finished Mercurius as every one gasped. "He would never endanger the world!" said Clay in Omi's defence. "Oh but he would. Love is a strong emotion, strong enough to over ride logic." Said Mercurius in a sad voice. "Besides, he could always think that we will save them and the world." "What should we do then?" asked Silver, concerned for her friends. "Hey I have an idea." Said Raimundo. "We could get Omi away from Chase, that way Chase wouldn't have him. That would means that the deal was broken, and Wuya would lose her powers." When Raimundo finished, every one was smiling, well apart form Mercurius and Master Fung. "That could work." Said Master Fung, rubbing his chin. "Then lets try it." Said Dojo, getting his strength back, and changing into his full sized form. The six remaining monks mounted Dojo, five of them happy. Mercurius was deep in thought, he was in his own personal battle. He had to chose, one that would end the world for him either way. What was a monk to do? Mercurius was unaware as Dojo lunged, beginning the long journey to Chase Young's lair, where they would find the two monks that they were to rescue.

Chase looked at his ex partner, thinking about the best way to kill her. Would he torture Wuya, or let Hell do that for him? "So," said Wuya, looking at Chase, half smiling, "will you swear you loyalty to me?" She blinked a few times innocently, eye lash fluttering. Chase glared at her with all his rage, keeping his inner dragon under control, and calmly responded, "No, I have what I want." Chase turned away and took one step forward. "Oh, really?" came Wuya's voice, it sent a chill down his spine. "Yes," he said turning his head slightly, "you should know. You gave him to me." Chase looked at the door opposite him. "Lets leave now, Omi." And Chase started to walk forward. "Omi. Stay." Said Wuya, nicely. Chase was outraged, and almost exploded there and then. He turned around quickly, wanting to charge the hag. "Omi, we are leavi…" started Chase, as his anger rose to boiling point. Then it shrunk and froze. There was Omi, head hung low and standing next to one of the rock guards, all the while; Wuya was still holding a chain. Chase followed the chain down to where to was connected to a girl, Diamond. He felt cold in his always warm lair. "So, Chase." Said Wuya as she sat in the golden throne, chain still in hand. "Have you reconsidered my generous offer?" She asked as he two stone guards flanked the throne. _Note to self,_ thought Chase, _don't let evil partners hold the leverage. _He glared to the evil hag once again as the thought of the deal entered his head. He smiled a little, just enough to go unnoticed. Chase stood up from his once crouching forward position, closed his eyes and spoke calmly. "It would not be wise to take Omi away from me." Wuya acted interested. "Oh, really?" Chase opened his closed eyes and finished, "The deal, remember. If I don't get what I want, neither do you." Part of the way through, Chase gestured to Omi with a hand. Wuya looked over to Omi, then back to Chase. He thought he had her, until she burst out laughing. "HAHAHA! That deal was finalised." She said as she calmed down, leaning forward a bit. "As soon as we both had fulfilled our part of the bargain, the deal was done and dusted, as some would say." She smiled looking at Chase's shocked face. The reason she had really kidnapped Diamond was to use her to manipulate Omi, and use him against Chase. Diamond was the key to a lot of her plans, allowing Wuya to get everything she wanted. Chase's anger rose again looking at what had happened, and he was tempted go on a full out attack. Wuya saw this and giggled a little. "Oh Chase, you must know that a full out attack will not work, even with you little pets." She said shaking her hand lazily in the air as the tigers, lions and jaguars edged into the light. Chase had to rethink his choices. On one hand was the fact that he would have Omi to train as his apprentice, but he would be under Wuya's control, or he could go to kill her, and be beaten. Both choices didn't look…. Better then the other one. Chase sighed heavily and looked in the deep purple eyes of Wuya.

The world passed Dojo and the monks as they flew across the sky, each planning an attack. The objective was too get Omi and Diamond back from evil's clutches. "So how are we going to do this?" asked Clay, looking back at the others. Each of them looked slightly worried about that. Mercurius was the only one not showing any emotion. Of course the others wouldn't see it any way, he was at the front. "Well, all we have to do is get Omi, right?" asked Sapphire turning to Kimiko. "I think so." Answered Raimundo, who sat last. The monks were still wearing their temple uniforms as they went to Chase's lair. "We could always go for an all out attack." Suggested Silver, holding her Shen Gong Wu in one hand. The original monks looked away for a moment and answered. "Shen Gong Wu don't have much of an effect against Wuya. Her Heylin powers are much strong then our Xiaolin. Even with the Shen Gong Wu." Said Clay in a low voice, his voice full of sadness. "How long Dojo?" asked Mercurius, reminding every one he was there. "I'm not sure. I can't seem to fly as fast, nor see all that well for that matter." Responded Dojo, focusing on his destination. The monks sat silently as Dojo flew on, minutes passed as minds wondered about the fight up ahead. Mercurius was purely focused on getting the monks back. He listened to the others, but didn't look behind him at all. He heard some movement, but didn't look as he didn't care. The battle inside of him was still being waged; he had to do something, but what? He was returned to the real world by a hug from behind. He turned his head just enough that he could see who was hugging him. Kimiko's head rested on his shoulder blades, as her arms gripped him tightly. He placed one hand on her hands where they met. With his head hung low, he cried a single tear that fell from his face and down on to the world blow. "We will get Diamond back, Merc. I promise." She whispered lightly to him, and cried softly. He had to tell her, he had to make sure. "Kimiko." He said in a plain tone, holding back the emotions. He heard her crying and continued. "No matter what happens at Chase's lair," Said Mercurius as Kimiko opened he eyes wide, "I want you to go on." He finished, but didn't turn. Not wanting to make this harder. "Merc?" she asked as she moved back slightly. Mercurius just sat there, looking at Dojo's back. "Mercurius?" plead Kimiko to his back He huffed, and turned his head slightly. "Please Kimiko." He said as she felt the tears flow silently down her face. "Merc…" she whispered as she listened. "I want you to continue, no matter what happens." He repeated as she whispered the rest of his name, "…urius." All of a sudden, a chill descended. A feeling of darkness, cold as ice, descend on the world. The monks looked around, trying to find the source. Soon, Kimiko, Clay, Raimundo, Silver and Sapphire were watching Mercurius as Dojo flew to wards a large mountain. He watched the sky, his face darkened by the light. "No." he said in a low whisper to the wind. Dojo landed at the door to the Lair of the Evil doer that is Chase Young. The monks got off Dojo's back, and walked forward, with Dojo in his large form behind them, in to the wide open door to the evil lair.

Chase walked forward slowly, closing the gap between him and the woman in front of him, if that's what you could call Wuya. As he approached, the rock guards watched him, waiting for the chance to strike him down. He stopped about a foot from the golden throne upon Wuya sat. Chase had chosen the least painful of the options that he had been presented with. He would just have to put up with Wuya for a while, until the chance arises for him to overthrow her. "So, Chase." Said Wuya leaning for her face was close to Chase's, her voice covering a small noise. Chase narrowed his eyes, rage filling his head. He wanted to say, "DIE HAG!" and then strike her down, but that was not going to happen. So instead he decided to go with something else. "Fine I swear my loyalty to you, witch." He said clearly. There was a little click of some kind, as Wuya smiled. "Then shake my hand, you know. It makes it official." She extended a hand to wards her first loyal subject. Chase looked at the hand in front of him. He huffed and then grabbed it. As the two shook each other's hand, there was a flash and loud click. Chase Blinked a few times and walked back a bit. When he could see again, he snapped his head to the side and saw Jack Spicer standing there. In his hand was a camera, a rather large one at that. "Jack!" shouted Chase, while Wuya just smiled. "Well, this should get me some where." Said Jack as he took the instant photo from the camera. "Right Wuya?" he said to the witch. Wuya nod slightly to him, "Correct Jack, you will rule with me. As long as you keep that evidence." She turned to Chase, who looked calm. "A photo is useless. That hand shake could be about anything." Stated Chase in complete confidence, his eyes closed. "It should go well with this." Came Jack's voice, just before his own. It was swearing its loyalty to Wuya. Chase turned and saw a "Jackbot" hovering next to it's master. He narrowed his eyes, he was cornered. "Fine, I did swear my allegiance to Wuya." He said as he glared at his new mistress. Then a feeling come over him. I was a dark feeling, a cold evilness that floated down on the room. The room became colder as breathe was revealed. "Omi, go to Chase's side." Ordered Wuya, as Omi obeyed. When he stood at where he was ordered, Wuya pointed a finger at him. From her hand flew a green flame. It spiralled forward toward the monk, and when it stuck, and it's light dimmed, Omi was standing in a new outfit. The colours were reversed, for he now wore a black top, a purple belt and red trousers. Omi looked down at the new clothes, and sighed. Chase turned to his side and watched the small monk, thinking about his tutoring of the young one. Chase returned his attention to Wuya, who sat looking up to the ceiling. "It seems we will be having company soon." She said. She returned her gaze to the others. "We must prepare for the arrival of these guests. Jack. Have you robots patrolling the hallways, only one though. We want them to get here." Jack nodded at this and walked over to one of the robots, who would then relay the orders. "We will wait here." Finished Wuya as she heard a groan. She looked over the arm of her new throne and saw as the little girl woke up. She smiled as the girl looked up, following her shiny and rather large chain, to Wuya's face. Diamond had he mouth open in shock as Wuya pointed away from her. Diamond's head turned and saw before her Omi standing next to Chase. "Oh," said Wuya in her ear, "try to escape and Omi gets hurt." Only Diamond heard this and she mouthed to Omi, "Why?" Omi just looked sad, and soon they both started to cry lightly. Chase frowned while Wuya smiled, Jack was indifferent, at this little scene. They soon pulled it together when they heard a large crash. Wuya turned to the door watching, Chase and Omi walked to her side and turned to the large doors. "Here they come." She said out loud. Omi and Diamond tensed. Omi because he might have to fight his friends, but Diamond did because she wouldn't be able to do anything.

It was only one robot. The dragons and Dojo stood in the large entrance hall to Chase's lair. As single robot floated into their view, it never saw them, as it floated by. "Maybe we should take it." Said Silver, edging forward slightly. She was stopped by Mercurius's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at his face, as he watched the robot hover about. His hand went and picked up a small stone. "They look different some how." Whispered Dojo, as Mercurius launched the stone into the robot's view. As soon as the "Jack-bot" registered the movement of the stone, two lasers came out of its eyes as blasted the stone in to nothingness. Almost all the monks had their mouths hanging open, Dojo was the same, amazed at the fact that a Jack-bot had done something right. "Ok, so their upgraded." Said Raimundo as they all moved back a bit. "So, Jack must have given them better weapons." Stated Sapphire looking at the others. "So new plan of attack then?" asked Clay as they all started to think. Dojo circled them with his body as the robot came a bit closer. "Well if it is shooting lasers from its eyes, why not attack it from behind?" suggested Kimiko. They all looked at her and knew she was right. "Alright. What should we do Mer…. Where's Merc?" Asked Dojo, scanning the group that he had surrounded with his body. Suddenly there was a loud crash. They all moved to see what had caused it, and there was Mercurius, standing on the head of a Jack-bot as the rest of it lay around him. He turned and met the stunned gazes of his fellow dragons. They walked over and looked down at the poor little robot that was they at the wrong time. There was silence for a while, till Dojo spoke. "Why just one?" He asked a good question. "Maybe it was just a patrolling. You know, checking the area." Replied Raimundo as they moved on to the closest Door. They opened the door, seeing that it led to a long hallway, floating away from them was another Jack-bot, this one had a square body instead. "Ok. That is the stupidest design I think I have ever seen Jack come up with." Said Kimiko, watching the robot move farther away. A second later she just saw a stone rush past and fly past the robot. When the stone went by, the Jack-bot turned to face it and locked on. As the stone approached the floor, a missile was fired from the robot's body and blasted the stone. As the dust settled, the Jack-bot continued onwards. "Ok, so its not a stupid design." Whispered Kimiko looking at the others above her. Mercurius reached down and grabbed another stone, silent all the way. "But its still the has the same weakness as the other one. It can't hit something it can't see." Said Raimundo, smiling as he looked at the robot. Soon he heard the sound of a stone rushing past. As the stone got within about a few feet of its back, another missile was launched and stuck the stone. Raimundo's jaw hit the floor. "Must have some sort of sensor on the back that detects movement, and it was just activated." Said Kimiko, narrowing her eyes. _Got to hand it to Jack,_ she thought, _when he upgrades, he certainly upgrades them._ They all moved it to the room they were in. in a little circled they planned an attack. "So, could we distract it with something?" asked Sapphire, but got a "no" signal from Kimiko. "That thing is properly loaded with missiles, enough to as many targets as it needs." AS the grouped thought about it, there came a strange noise, on of some sort of metal rolling along the floor. They all turned to the open door way, expecting the robot to fly into view. Instead there rolled the Jack-bot's head, which then was smashed by Mercurius's foot. An explosion then came as smoke surrounded the boy. When the smoke cleared enough for the Dragons to see, there was no Mercurius. They ran into the hall and looked both ways. At the farthest end stood Mercurius, along with a door to the next room. When the Dragons caught up with him, he turned and placed a hand on the door handle. Before he could turn it he heard Dojo. "But Why just One? That one couldn't of been a patrol as well." And he used his hand to point at the smashed robot. "There's only one," started Mercurius as the others looked at him, "because they want us to get through." And with that he opened the door.

Room after room the Dragons travelled through numberless robots, one at a time. Each taken out swiftly, and then they moved on. Soon, they came to a large, neigh huge, set of doors. They were a black background, with the writing, borders and all the detail done with Golden. They gave the feeling of Darkness, even though they shone in the lair's light. Mercurius walked up to the doors, while the others were in awe, and laid a hand on them. He turned and looked at the others. "Ready?" he asked plainly, and the others gazed around. "The Plan is too free Diamond and Omi at all costs." Said Dojo and Kimiko looked down. The other monks around her joined Mercurius as she cried softly to herself. As she stood there, Mercurius watched her and cried a single tear for her. He pushed the doors open to reveal the room inside. Opposite them was a golden throne which Wuya sat on. To her right were Chase and Omi, while on her left there was Jack and a little girl. The monks gasped, when Mercurius growled, at the sight of Diamond chained like a dog. The two factions stood staring at each other for a few minutes each sizing each other up. Raimundo and Clay edged forward a bit, just enough to be noticed, and caused Wuya to smile broadly. "Omi. Defeat them." She ordered as the Dragon of Water walked forward. He stared at them as Raimundo, followed by Silver, got closer. "I am sorry my friends." Said Omi in a sad voice. "Omi, you have nothing…" started Kimiko until Omi lunged and kicked Raimundo into the wall behind. Omi back flipped a bit, and got ready once again. All the while, he cried. "Tangle Web Comb." Said Silver, pointing it at Omi, who jumped the ropes. He landed behind her and forced her forward and down to the floor. As this happened, Clay and Sapphire made a brake for it. They ran straight for Diamond, aiming to get her away from the evil doers. "Jack, if you please." Said Wuya as they got closer. Jack looked slightly sad but still attacked. Several Jack-bots came and attacked the two Xiaolin Monks. They started to fight off the robots. Wuya and Mercurius were having a stare off in the middle of the chaos. "Chase." Ordered Wuya, no longer smirking. Chase obeyed and charged forward, he was met by Dojo in his largest form. They two took it sky borne, and was soon joined by Kimiko. The three fights were happening separately, all with different results. Raimundo and Silver weren't doing to well against Omi, while trying to convince him to join the good side again. Clay and Sapphire were beating the steady stream of robots that Jack was producing, and yet he looked indifferent. Dojo and Kimiko were holding Chase off, just though. Wuya and Mercurius were still doing nothing. Raimundo tried to use the sword of the storm to trap Omi, but he happened to have the Two Ton Tunic and so wasn't going any where. Silver went for a head shot, try and knock Omi out, but missed as he ducked into the armour. Omi then knocked them both to the floor. Clay was almost at Diamond, but soon got swamped by more Jack-bots, but he was able to get back into the fight when he used the Third Arm Sash. Kimiko was just hanging in with her fight Chase Young, thanks to the fact she could fly with the help of the Jet Boot Su. Dojo was a great help in the fight, as he was unable to hit Chase, who was to agile. Wuya and Mercurius continued to stare, as the fell of the room changed. The room cooled, the temperature was falling at a fast rate, as the coldness between these two grew, and affected the room around them. Ice formed on the floor near the feet of Mercurius and the throne of Wuya, there was a minor crack, as Mercurius frowned and Wuya opened her eyes wide. Then all of hell broke loose.

Wuya and Mercurius both jumped forward to attack. Wuya formed a green fireball and threw it at Mercurius, who dodged to the side. The fireball went behind him and hit Omi, sending him to the floor. Mercurius jumped and went for a flying kick, but Wuya flew into the air, higher he had jumped, and dodged the kick. The boy continued till he hit Dojo in the back. He then lunged back in to the action. In the air, Wuya created a huge fire ball, and threw it at Him. Mercurius was to fast, and got underneath it. Instead it hit quiet a few of Jack's robots, making Clay's and Sapphire's that little bit easier. Mercurius got the within about an inch of her, went to for a punch. Wuya dodged again, making him punch Raimundo in the face, just before Omi got the chance to. "Hey Merc!" shouted Raimundo, getting up off the floor. "What was tha…." But he never finished the sentence, as he was dazed slightly at the battle the two were having. The two were going all out, Wuya was firing blast every where while Mercurius was getting near her and going for close combat. "RAI!" Shouted Silver in Raimundo's ear, reminding him what he was doing. AS Wuya flew higher, Mercurius followed, both trying to get a hit in. Mercurius landed on Dojo's back, avoiding another blast. Dojo turned to see what hit him and saw Mercurius jumping higher to get at Wuya, who was getting ready to strike at him again. Dojo was then knocked to the floor by Chase Young as he continued to battle with Kimiko. Wuya and Mercurius disappeared from View as the other three fights stayed on the ground, all they attention on their objective. Omi was still beating both Raimundo and Silver with his better skills, and Chase was doing the same to Kimiko and Dojo. Clay and Sapphire had reached Diamond, but where only just holding off the Jack-bots. The battles waged fiercely until. Something hit the floor in the middle of the three fights. The force caused by such a crash caused the fighters to be forced back and a lot of them falling over. Chase looked over to the place where the newly formed smoke was coming from. As the smoke settled and floated away a bit, two figures were seen. They stood a foot from each other, and as the smoke left the room, they were revealed to be Mercurius and Wuya. The stood unmoving, just staring. As silence descended on the group, watching this scene unfold, Wuya flinched. Mercurius took this chance and brought out the Eye of Daishi. Wuya saw this and got prepared to block the incoming attack. Well her eyes closed she braced her self for the blast. "Eye of Daishi." Was said and Wuya stood there, waiting. The lightning sounded, but she never felt it hit her. There was a loud sound of metal being hit. Wuya opened her eyes to see what had happened. They stood Mercurius holding the Shen Gong Wu he had used, but it was pointing away from her. She followed the path the lightning would of taken, and saw it. Now kneeing beside the golden throne was Diamond, who was in shock, but there was no metal collar around her neck. It lay a few feet away from her with a huge chunk missing. Wuya was stunned; she walked back slightly into her own throne. Chase jumped and landed next to her, Jack hadn't moved at all, and before Omi could do the same, he was grabbed be some ropes of some sort. Silver stood behind him with the Tangle web comb pointed at him. Chase frowned a little and glared at Mercurius. _I have had enough of him,_ thought Wuya, narrowing her eyes at the child that stood smiling before her, _so let's wipe that smile off his face._ As this came and went, Wuya smile evilly. She reached out with her hand and pointed it over the arm. Her hand was directed straight at Diamond, as she stayed there unmoving from shock. As green fire began to engulf her hand, Mercurius bolted forward going straight for the witch her self. Every one was caught off guard as he reached and grabbed both of Wuya's arms. Wuya reacted by forcing her feet into his chest. The two struggle, neither able to do anything. "Diamond, RUN!" shouted Mercurius as he pushed forward. "No, I won't go." She said getting up and moving to help. "NO!" he shouted, as Wuya moved one foot and placed it in his face. "GO!" he yelled through her foot. When he noticed that Diamond hadn't moved, he reached out with his leg, and placed it to the left of her. With one swift movement, he threw Diamond through the air at the monks, who stood at the door. "I got ya." Said Clay as he caught the girl. They all stood there as Mercurius was forced back by Wuya, but he as he moved to attack Wuya spoke. "Chase, defeat him." Chase moved forward and jumped at Mercurius. He was blocked by his arm, and the two started to exchange hits. Chase soon fell victim to Mercurius as he was pushed back by one of his opponent's punches. Mercurius then turned his attention to the robots that were about to attack him. Chase looked up to see the fight that Mercurius was winning in front of Wuya, and charged in as well. Soon, Mercurius was losing to Chase Young and the overwhelming numbers of the Jack-bots. As He tried and started to get hit more and more, Wuya smiled, summoning her powers, and opened a large crack in the floor that led into the darkness. Mercurius stumbled back towards it, but he finally got a chance. When Chase and the Jack-bots went for him, He swung his leg around and knocked the first two robots back, one into the Jack-bots that were following it and the other one into Chase. As they flew back, Mercurius caught his breathe in this brake in the fight. As he raised his head, breathing hard, he spotted Wuya standing up. Her hand was glowing green as she pointed it at him. His eyes opened wide as he stood up. Wuya fired at him, striking him in the chest. As the fire stopped, he fell back, and into the large crevice on the floor. As he entered it he heard a cry. "MERCURIUS!" was cried by two girls, Diamond and Kimiko, as he fell. With all his strength, he reached up for his pocket and took out him Shen Gong Wu. With it in his hand he threw it at the sound of their voices as he fell. The ground past as he lowered. 10 feet went by. Darkness and the ground closed around Mercurius as he fell. The Voice of the monks was cut short.

A/N: Well there you have it. The end of this Fan fiction. HAHA! There is no more in this story! Please review this story please.

The ending was done this way is because there will be a sequel. Well the will be two, but they have don't have any thing in common to each other. Well apart from being a sequel from this. PLEASE REVIEW!

The end.


End file.
